JokerMission
by Nangijala
Summary: Das Leben eines Rebellenspions ist hart - manchmal zu hart!


**Die JOKER-MISSION**

von 

_**Nangijala**_

"Ich soll das _verstehen_! Ich will dir mal was sagen, Gwynn - alles, was _ich_ hier verstehe, ist, dass du für diese Leute die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holst. Ich meine, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, was riskieren _die_ schon dabei? Gar nichts! Du bist es, Gwynn, _du_ riskierst jedesmal dein _Leben_!" Jeromes Stimme schien proportional zu seiner Erbitterung an Volumen zu gewinnen, bis jedes Wort herauskam wie ein Fanfarenstoß, hell, durchdringend und vor allem unüberhörbar.

"Nicht so laut!" zischte Gwynn und schenkte dem von Kopf bis Fuß mit mitternachtsschwarzer Seide und professioneller Würde gepanzerten Oberkellner, der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbeischwebte, ein um Entschuldigung bittendes Lächeln, das vollkommen ignoriert wurde. Der Kellner, der mit der ganzen Ehrfurcht eines Priesters, der im Begriff war, einen Altar mit Opfergaben zu schmücken, ein gigantisches silbernes Tablett auf seiner hoch erhobenen rechten Hand balancierte, bedachte Jerome trotzdem mit einem indignierten Blick. Temperamentsausbrüche und andere emotionale Entgleisungen wurden im _Arcadia-Club_, einem der vornehmsten Restaurants von Delamere, der Hauptstadt von Devon, entweder überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis genommen oder nur mit majestätischer Missbilligung. Sogar die zarten blassblauen Köpfe der Wiccalilien, die geschmackvoll arrangiert aus der schlanken Vase herauslugten, die unerbittlich das Zentrum der schneeweißen Damasttischdecke beherrschte, schienen sich vor Entsetzen über diesen Mangel an Lebensart regelrecht zu krümmen.

Jerome sah sich unwillkürlich um und schien erst jetzt zu merken, dass der Ecktisch, an dem sie saßen, trotz der üppig wuchernden, fast zwei Meter hohen Phrinxpalmen, von denen sie praktisch umzingelt waren, gar nicht so privat und vollkommen von der Öffentlichkeit abgeschirmt war, wie er auf den ersten Blick aussah. Aber wenn Gwynn gehofft hatte, dass diese Diskussion, die sich nun wirklich überhaupt nicht für die Augen und Ohren von Publikum eignete - und die sie noch dazu in letzter Zeit schon viel zu oft geführt hatten -, damit endlich beendet war, dann hatte sie sich geirrt. Zu Jeromes hervorstechendsten Charaktereigenschaften gehörte eine an Sturheit grenzende Hartnäckigkeit, die ihn auch dann bei einem ganz bestimmten Thema verharren ließ, wenn sein jeweiliger Gesprächspartner schon mehr als deutlich zu erkennen gegeben hatte, dass er nichts mehr davon hören wollte. (Vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür, dass die Gewinnspanne von _Interstellar Flloyd_, die Versicherungsgesellschaft, für die er arbeitete, um dreiundzwanzig Prozent angestiegen war, was Jeromes Ernennung zum Kundenberater des Jahres, eine drastische Gehaltserhöhung und seine Beteiligung am betriebseigenen Aktienfond nach sich gezogen hatte.) Und deshalb ging es jetzt auch weiter, wenn auch nur noch sotto voce.

"Warum tust du das, Gwynn? Was versprichst du dir davon? Okay, okay ... ich gehöre ganz bestimmt nicht zu denen, die damals den roten Teppich ausgerollt und den Sturmtruppen Blumen vor die Füße geworfen haben, als sie zum erstenmal hier aufgekreuzt sind, das weißt du. Und du weißt auch, wie ich über das Imperium denke. Ich halte gar nichts von dieser ... Neuen Ordnung oder wie sie das nennen. Es gibt Augenblicke ... wenn ich mir die Nachrichten ansehe oder das, was hier so abgeht ... und das stinkt manchmal wirklich zum Himmel ... ja, es gibt Augenblicke, da möchte ich mich am liebsten auf den Boden werfen und laut schreien. Aber was können wir schon dagegen tun, Gwynn? Ob es uns nun passt oder nicht - das Imperium ist unsere rechtmäßige Regierung, und durch die ganze Geschichte der Galaxis hindurch haben Regierungen immer genau das getan, was sie tun wollten, und kleine Leute wie du und ich mussten immer die Suppe auslöffeln, die andere ihnen eingebrockt haben. Es gibt keine perfekte Regierung, es hat sie nie gegeben, und es wird sie auch nie geben! Glaubst du vielleicht, unter der Alten Republik war immer alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen? Das verlorene Paradies ... es wird immer erst dann zum Paradies erklärt, wenn es verloren ist. Die gute alte Zeit ... sie wird immer erst dann als _gute_ alte Zeit bezeichnet, wenn alle wissen, dass sie endgültig aus und vorbei ist. Aber wir leben in der Gegenwart, Gwynn, wir leben hier und heute ... Glaubst du wirklich, dass das, was du tust, irgend etwas daran ändert?"

"Ja! Denn irgendwann muss sich schließlich irgend jemand irgendwo und irgendwie dazu durchringen, irgend etwas zu tun - oder willst du, dass es immer so weitergeht? Mein Gott ... wenn alle so denken würden wie du, könnte das Imperium ja wirklich bis in alle Ewigkeit treiben, was es will, und niemand würde es aufhalten, weil niemand den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, etwas zu unternehmen, statt auf allen Vieren mit dem Gesicht im Staub herumzukriechen und vor sich hin zu jammern", sagte Gwynn scharf. Jerome hatte wie üblich mit bewundernswerter Zielsicherheit ihren wunden Punkt getroffen - inzwischen hatte sie nämlich selbst mehr oder weniger leise Zweifel daran, ob das Ergebnis ihres Einsatzes das Risiko wert war, und das schlechte Gewissen, das sie sofort überkam, wenn ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung abwanderten, bewirkte automatisch, dass sie wild um sich schlug ... wenigstens verbal.

"Wenn alle so denken würden wie ich, gäbe es das Imperium gar nicht", verteidigte sich Jerome, aber er war verletzt - und genau das hatte Gwynn auch beabsichtigt. Plötzlich herrschte eisiges Schweigen, was zum Teil auch daran lag, dass gerade ein anderer Kellner zu ihrem Tisch gesegelt kam, um ihnen ihr Dessert zu servieren. Doch weder Gwynn noch Jerome schenkten nach seinem Abgang dem garantiert köstlichen Mjollquarksoufflé, das den Abschluss ihres Drei-Gänge-Menüs bilden sollte, auch nur die leiseste Beachtung - beiden war der Appetit inzwischen gründlich vergangen.

_Das ist alles meine Schuld_, dachte Gwynn._ Ich hätte es ihm nie erzählen dürfen, nie!_ Aber damals hatte sie eben das Gefühl gehabt, keine andere Wahl mehr zu haben - nicht, nachdem Jerome damit angefangen hatte, ihr nicht nur dramatische Eifersuchtsszenen zu machen, sondern auch noch hinter ihr her zu spionieren, weil er herausfinden wollte, wo sie war und was sie trieb, wenn er sie abends zu Hause anrief und niemand ans Kom ging, und das konnte Gwynn einfach nicht zulassen. Also hatte sie sich Jerome eines Tages vorgeknöpft und die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen - weil es um ihre Sicherheit und die Sicherheit von Cel und seiner Gruppe ging, wie sie sich eingeredet hatte, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sie dabei eher an Jeromes Sicherheit gedacht. Wer konnte schließlich wissen, wie Cel reagieren würde, wenn er sich irgendwo mit Gwynn traf, um ihr neue Anweisungen zu geben, und plötzlich Jerome hereinstolperte? Gwynn wollte auf gar keinen Fall die Probe aufs Exempel machen. Also hatte sie Jerome die Wahrheit gesagt ... um ihn aus der Schusslinie herauszuhalten ... und um ihre Ruhe zu haben, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war. Jetzt bereute sie das - und von Ruhe konnte inzwischen sowieso nicht mehr die Rede sein, dafür sorgte schon Jerome, den der Augenblick der Wahrheit in helle Panik versetzt hatte.

Gwynn seufzte. Wie auch immer ... ganz egal, was Jerome dazu sagte - und er hatte _sehr_ viel zu diesem Thema zu sagen, auch wenn sich seine Argumentation in ihrem Kernpunkt ständig wiederholte -, irgend jemand musste schließlich irgend etwas tun. In diesen Zeiten konnte niemand für immer und ewig den Kopf in den Sand stecken und einfach abwarten, wie sich die Dinge weiterentwickelten. (Jerome sprach in diesem Zusammenhang gerne von _überlebensbedingtem Individualismus_ - er hatte eine Schwäche für psychologisch angehauchte Schlagworte.) Alle Wege führten zum Imperium - und alle Umwege zur Allianz. Eines hatte Gwynn Jerome nicht erzählt - und _ das_ würde sie ihm auch nie erzählen, soviel stand fest! -, dass es nämlich ausgerechnet seine Schwester Larissa gewesen war, die Gwynn den Weg zur Allianz geebnet hatte ... na ja, eigentlich war es eher Davvyd, einer von Larissas Freunden. Aber der eigentliche Auslöser war diese Sache mit Alderaan. Ja, mit Alderaan hatte alles angefangen ...

War es wirklich erst zwei Jahre her, dass die von sämtlichen Medien breit aufgemachte Sensationsnachricht von Alderaans Vernichtung eine Schockwelle durch die Galaxis gejagt hatte, deren Ausläufer bis zum heutigen Tag den Widerstand zahlloser unendlich weit entfernter Randsysteme gegen den unersättlichen Expansionshunger und die unerbittlich demonstrierte Präsenz des Imperiums zersplittern ließ wie hauchdünnes Glas? Was Gwynn anging, so hätten es inzwischen ebenso gut zweihundert Jahre sein können.

Schockwelle ... das war genau das richtige Wort. Denn das waren sie damals alle gewesen, nachdem sie die Nachrichten gesehen hatten - geschockt. Eine ganze Welt, eine blühende, atmende, lebende Welt ... in Sekundenbruchteilen zerstört, vernichtet, ausgelöscht ... Alle waren erschüttert. Gwynn erinnerte sich daran, dass sogar die Offiziere ihrer Dienststelle, die von allen als hundertprozentig linientreu eingestuft wurden - was im Klartext hieß, dass sie als Fanatiker verschrien waren -, nach dieser Neuigkeit in einer bemerkenswert gedämpften Stimmung waren, obwohl keiner von ihnen in irgendeiner besonderen Beziehung zu Alderaan stand, weder familiär noch sonst wie. (Ganz im Gegensatz zu Rae Kelso, einer Kollegin, die gebürtige Alderaanerin war und nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, der bewirkte, dass sie nie wieder gesehen wurde, weder in Gwynns Abteilung, wo sie gearbeitet hatte, noch sonst wo. Die offizielle Version lautete, dass sie aus gesundheitlichen Gründen auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt war.) Ja, alle waren erschüt­tert - aber niemand wagte es, sich seine Erschütterung allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen oder ihr mit Worten Luft zu verschaffen. Nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit. Nicht nachdem das Imperium, das sich gerade selbst endgültig die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen hatte, damit begonnen hatte, das Alderaan-Massaker als politisch vollkommen gerechtfertigte militärische Maßnahme darzustellen und auch noch zu Propagandazwecken zu missbrauchen, ganz nach dem Motto: Lang lebe das Imperium! Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns - und gnade Gott allen, die gegen uns sind!

Ja, niemand machte in aller Öffentlichkeit den Mund auf, was auch nicht besonders klug gewesen wäre, aber im privaten Rahmen sah die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus - was auch nicht besonders klug und manchmal sogar fatal war. So standen die Dinge an jenem Abend wenige Wochen nach der Katastrophe, an dem Larissa ihren Bruder und seine Dauerverlobte (Jerome und Gwynn hatten irgendwie Schwierigkeiten damit, ihre Beziehung auf die offizielle Ebene von Standesamt und Trauschein zu heben) zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Der Kreis war klein - außer Larissa, Davvyd, Gwynn und Jerome waren nur noch zwei oder drei andere _unbedingt zuverlässige _ Freunde anwesend - und die Atmosphäre entsprechend vertraulich. Sie hatten zuviel getrunken und viel zuviel geredet, vor allem Gwynn, die unter dem unausgesprochenen Schweigegebot litt, das wie eine Gewitterfront über dem Großraumbüro hing, in dem sie ihren 9-Stunden-Arbeitstag mit demselben Mangel an Begeisterung absaß, den auch ein Schulmädchen an den Tag legen mochte, das von einem überstrengen Lehrer wegen fehlender Hausaufgaben zu schier endlosem Nachsitzen verdonnert worden war.

Später dann, als die Dinge längst in Bewegung gekommen waren, unaufhaltsam wie eine Lawine, die sich von einer Bergflanke in ein ungeschütztes Tal hinabwälzt, war Gwynn über ihren eigenen Leichtsinn entsetzt - sie hatte an diesem Abend genug geredet, um in einem Gefängnis zu enden oder einfach spurlos zu verschwinden, wie es immer häufiger mit Leuten geschah, die nicht den Mund halten konnten und sich um Kopf und Kragen redeten, Leute wie Rae Kelso zum Beispiel. Und genau das war es, was Cel ihr schon bei ihrem allerersten Treffen eingeschärft hatte und ihr wieder und wieder einschärfte - sie musste vorsichtig sein, konnte niemals vorsichtig genug sein, denn ...

"... du weißt nie, wer dir zuhört. Du kannst niemandem vertrauen, du _darfst_ niemandem vertrauen - dein Leben hängt davon ab! Jeder kann ein imperialer Agent sein ... Menschen, die dir nahe stehen ... ein Freund, sogar ein Familienmitglied, einfach jeder. Niemand ist so einsam wie ein Spion ..."

Aber an jenem Abend bei Larissa ritt Gwynn noch auf einem Surfbrett aus Eriwennbrandy-Cocktails ganz oben auf einer Welle von Sorglosigkeit, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass die Brandung, die sie trug, schon dabei war, sie an den Strand einer unbekannten Insel voller unbekannter Gefahren zu spülen. Neben Jerome auf Larissas gemütliche Ledercouch gekuschelt, redete sie sich einfach ihren Frust von der Seele, genau wie alle anderen auch ... bis Davvyd, der ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte, sich plötzlich aus den Tiefen seines voluminösen Konturensessels zu ihr vorbeugte, sie durch die kleinen, runden Gläser seiner ausgesprochen intellektuell aussehenden Nickelbrille musterte - eine Brille, die er, wie Gwynn wußte, aus optischen Gründen trug, die gar nichts mit seinen Augen, aber sehr viel mit Eitelkeit zu tun hatten - und sagte: "Ja, ja, das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber das sind nur Worte. Was würdest du wirklich _tun_, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest?"

Und Gwynn, von Eriwennbrandy, ihrer eigenen blühenden Rhetorik und der Größe des Augenblicks überwältigt, sagte sehr laut und so deutlich, dass es an die geschliffene Artikulation einer ausgebildeten Schauspielerin erinnerte: "Alles, was in meiner Macht steht ... und wenn ich könnte, noch sehr viel mehr!"

Und damit waren die Würfel gefallen - auch wenn Gwynn es noch nicht wußte. Denn Davvyd hatte einen Freund, der eine Freundin hatte, die jemanden kannte, der seinerseits jemanden kannte, der rein zufällig über einen Stiefbruder oder Cousin oder irgend etwas in dieser Art verfügte - der genaue Grad ihrer verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen war nie völlig geklärt worden -, der wiederum aktives Mitglied in einer eher anarchistisch ausgerichteten Studentenbewegung war, deren Aktivitäten sich darauf beschränkten, in zahlreichen chaotischen Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktionen antiimperiale Parolen zu verbreiten, indem sie sie in Form von ziemlich farbenfrohen Graffities auf die Hauswände sprühten, was zwar nicht besonders effektiv war, aber immerhin ihren Standpunkt demonstrierte.

Und es war diese Gruppe, die eine ziemlich lose, aber nie ganz abreißende Verbindung zu einem überaus geheimnisvollen Mann aufrechterhielt, den offenbar noch niemand je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein Mann, der nur aus einer heiseren Flüsterstimme zu bestehen schien, die beinahe von dem typischen verkehrslärmbedingten Geräuschpegel einer öffentlichen Komzelle übertönt wurde, als er wenige Tage nach dem denkwürdigen Abend bei Larissa mitten in der Nacht anrief und eine Uhrzeit und einen Treffpunkt in das Ohr der schlaftrunkenen Möchtegern-Rebellin am anderen Ende der Leitung raunte, die bei dieser unerwarteten - aber wenigstens nicht ganz und gar unerwünschten - Kontaktaufnahme aus allen Wolken fiel.

Niemand wusste besser als Gwynn, was es bedeutete, sich zu einem Entschluss durchzuringen, der allem widersprach, was Jerome als gesunden Menschenverstand bezeichnete. Wenn sie heute daran zurückdachte, dann wußte sie wirklich nicht mehr, woher sie damals den Mut genommen hatte, tatsächlich zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu erscheinen, einer vor Jahren stillgelegten Fabrik am Rande der Stadt, wo ein richtiger, echter, leibhaftiger Rebell in voller Lebensgröße auf sie warten sollte. Aber eines wußte Gwynn noch ganz genau ... als sie buchstäblich auf Zehenspitzen aus der windgepeitschten Dunkelheit dieses Herbstabends in das spinnwebenverhangene Dunkel der baufälligen alten Werkshalle hineinschlich, in der das Treffen stattfinden sollte, rechnete sie jeden Augenblick damit, grelles Scheinwerferlicht aufflammen und mindestens ein Dutzend uniformierte Männer mit ihren Blastern auf sie zielen zu sehen, während eine befehlsgewohnte Stentortimme im Hintergrund triumphierend bellte: "IM NAMEN DES IMPERIUMS - SIE SIND VERHAFTET!" oder etwas ähnlich Schreckliches.

Doch statt der gleißenden Lichtflut eines Scheinwerfers blitzte nur der schmale Strahl einer Taschenlampe auf, der den Raum unmittelbar vor Gwynn in ein diffuses Dämmerlicht tauchte, und als sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, entdeckte sie zwischen den undefinierbaren Schatten der von Staubflocken überzogenen Maschinen einen Mann, der im Schneidersitz neben einem vor langer Zeit demontierten Fließband hockte und ihr entgegensah, so ruhig, als würde er an einem sonnigen Frühlingsnachmittag auf einer Bank im Stadtpark sitzen und einen Schwarm Flarishtauben mit Brotresten füttern. Das war das erste, was ihr an ihm auffiel - seine Gelassenheit.

Erst später, als sie wieder zu Hause und in Sicherheit war und die Aufregung über ihr gefährliches Abenteuer beim Anblick der freundlichen hellen Kifarholzmöbel ihres kleinen Appartements langsam abebbte, wurde Gwynn klar, dass der Mann, der sich ihr mit den Worten: "Hallo, mein Name ist Cel ... und das ist im Augenblick alles, was du über mich wissen musst." vorgestellt hatte, ebenso wie sie das Risiko eingegangen war, einer Kommandoeinheit des imperialen Geheimdienstes direkt in die Arme zu laufen. Und noch später, als Gwynn in ihrem cremefarben gefliesten Badezimmer in der Wanne und bis zum Kinn in heißem, nach Verbennaöl duftenden Wasser lag und gerade dabei war, sich wirklich zu entspannen, ging ihr plötzlich auf, dass der Begriff "Sicherheit" für sie von jetzt an nur noch eine sehr relative Bedeutung hatte. Für einen Lieutenant der imperialen Nachrichtendienstzentrale auf Devon, der sich gerade von der Allianz als Spionin hatte anwerben lassen und im Begriff war, Hochverrat zu begehen, indem er Top-secret-Informationen über Truppenbewegungen an die Rebellen weiterleitete, gab es so etwas wie wirkliche Sicherheit nicht mehr - nie wieder!

Das zweite, was Gwynn an dem Mann namens Cel auffiel, waren seine Augen. Ansonsten sah er ganz ... na ja, normal aus, er war weder jung noch alt, sondern irgendwo dazwischen, schlank, mittelgroß, ein Durchschnittstyp, in jeder Beziehung. Aber seine Augen ... die waren irgendwie anders. Dunkel, leuchtend und seltsam intensiv ... irgendwie magnetisch ... beinahe hypnotisch. Als er sie zum erstenmal mit diesen Augen ansah, prüfend, forschend, durchdringend, hatte Gwynn das Gefühl, dass er bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken konnte. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er dort sah und was er davon hielt.

Cel stellte ihr eine Menge Fragen. Er wollte wissen, wer sie war, woher sie kam, wo und wie sie lebte, wo und was sie arbeitete, alles, was mit ihr, ihrer Familie und ihrem ganzen Hintergrund zusammenhing. Ihre Antworten quittierte er nur mit einem kommentarlosen Nicken. Und erst als diese Präliminarien abgeschlossen waren, kam endlich die Kardinalfrage, auf die Gwynn schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. "Warum willst du dich unbedingt der Allianz anschließen?"

Diese eine Antwort beanspruchte mindestens doppelt soviel Zeit wie alle vorangegangenen Antworten zusammen. Gwynn sprudelte beinahe über, und vielleicht war es ihr leidenschaftlicher Eifer, ihre naive Begeisterung, gepaart mit einem nicht weniger naiven Idealismus, die Cel zum erstenmal lächeln ließen. Aber es war eine Spur von Traurigkeit in seinem Lächeln, die Gwynn damals nicht verstanden hatte. Heute verstand sie sie. Heute fragte sie sich, wie oft er genau die gleiche Antwort aus dem Mund wie vieler junger Menschen gehört hatte, die ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Begeisterung und ihre Ideale längst mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten.

Als Gwynn schließlich mit allem, was sie zu sagen hatte, fertig war, begann Cel zu sprechen. Er hatte ihr nie etwas vorgemacht. Er hatte ihr von Anfang an gesagt, wie es sein würde - und er hatte dabei kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen.

"Wenn du dir irgendeinen romantischen Kleister zusammenphantasiert hast und dich in deinen Tagträumen gerne als Heldin oder Märtyrerin oder irgend etwas in dieser Art siehst, dann vergessen wir die ganze Sache lieber gleich. Die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus, ganz anders. Leute wie du arbeiten immer hinter den Kulissen. Niemand sieht dich, niemand hört dich, niemand kennt dich. Die Orden, das Hurrageschrei, die ganze gegenseitige Beweihräucherung und die hübschen kleinen Gedenktafeln für tote Helden - das alles hat mit dir überhaupt nichts zu tun. Lorbeerkränze gibt es nur für die, die mitten auf der Bühne im Rampenlicht stehen. Für dich gibt es in neun von zehn Fällen nicht mal jemanden, der dir auf die Schulter klopft und 'Gut gemacht, Gwynn Tolkian!' sagt. Aber dafür gibt es die Angst, die dir vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag im Nacken sitzt, das ewige Versteckspiel, die Lügen, das Misstrauen ... Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich daran gewöhnst. An sowas gewöhnt man sich nie."

Gwynn schrak unwillkürlich zusammen, als Jeromes Hand sich über den Tisch schob, ihre Finger umschloss und damit ihre Reminiszenzen unterbrach, sie in den _Arcadia-Club_ und in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

"Ich liebe dich. Ich habe Angst um dich", sagte er leise. "Ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich dich anrufe und ein fremder Mann an dein Kom geht, der mich erst fragt, wer ich bin und was ich von dir will, bevor er mir sagt, dass ich im Moment leider, leider nicht mit dir sprechen kann, weil du einen kleinen Unfall gehabt hast oder ... ach, was weiß ich! Ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich zu dir komme und sehe, dass deine Tür aufgebrochen und deine ganze Wohnung von oben bis unten durchwühlt worden ist, während deine Nachbarin - diese grässliche alte Schachtel mit diesem fetten, krummbeinigen, verblödeten Köter von einem Dasset - um mich herumschleicht und mir erzählt, dass du schon seit Tagen nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen bist und dass stattdessen die Polizei da war und alle Leute über dich ausgefragt hat. Gwynn, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Wir wollen doch irgendwann heiraten, Kinder haben, glücklich sein ... Willst du wirklich all das aufs Spiel setzen für ... nichts und wieder nichts?"

"Es geht hier ganz und gar nicht um ... nichts und wieder nichts, wie du dich auszudrücken beliebstUnd es geht auch um weit mehr als nur um uns beide, Jerome!" sagte Gwynn fest, aber ohne große Überzeugungskraft. Es war spät, viel zu spät, wenn sie daran dachte, wie früh sie morgen aufstehen musste, aber es lag nicht nur an der Uhrzeit, dass sie so müde war wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, zu einer lebenslänglichen Sitzung in einem Holokinofilm verurteilt worden zu sein, den sie in- und auswendig kannte. Immer und immer wieder dieselben Schauspieler, die erbarmungslos immer und immer wieder dieselben längst sinnlos gewordenen Dialoge abspulten. Sie wußte haargenau, was für ein Text jetzt kam. Es war zum Schreien.

"Hast du eine Ahnung ... hast du auch nur eine _vage Vorstellung_ davon, was die mit dir machen, wenn sie dich schnappen?" fragte Jerome mit filmgerechtem Pathos. Er hielt sich an das Drehbuch, darauf konnte man sich verlassen.

_Großaufnahme, Kameraschwenk ... und Schnitt! Jeder Regisseur wäre begeistert_, dachte Gwynnmit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor - aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sehr viel mehr als nur eine vage Vorstellung davon hatte, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie geschnappt wurde. Sie wußte es - und dieses Wissen spielte die Hauptrolle in all ihren Alpträumen. Auch in dieser Beziehung hatte Cel ihr nie etwas vorgemacht ...

"... und über eines musst du dir im klaren sein - wenn sie dich schnappen, ist es vorbei! Vorbei, verstehst du? Der imperiale Geheimdienst wird einen von seinen Bluthunden von der Kette und auf dich loslassen, einen von diesen ganz speziellen Spezialisten. Und wenn der mit dir fertig ist - und damit wird er sich _sehr_ viel Zeit lassen, das kannst du mir glauben -, dann wartet nur noch das Erschießungskommando auf dich. Tja, so sieht's aus. Man muss schon sehr von seiner Sache überzeugt sein, um all das auf sich zu nehmen." Wieder dieser prüfende dunkle Blick, der wie ein Laserskalpell in ihre Gedanken hineinzuschneiden und sie zu sezieren schien. "Willst du immer noch bei uns mitmachen?"

"Ja!" sagte Gwynn laut. Hätte man sie gefragt, sie hätte selbst nicht genau sagen können, wem dieses Ja eigentlich galt, aber Jerome bezog ihre Antwort natürlich auf sich. Abrupt ließ er ihre Hand los, griff nach seinem Glas, trank einen Schluck und stellte es mit einem Schwung auf den Tisch zurück, der den restlichen Wein - einen Brionn aus einem sehr, sehr edlen und sehr, sehr teuren Jahrgang - in seinem in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernden Gefängnis aus Bleikristall hin und her schwappen und im samtigen Licht der Leuchtpaneele rubinrot auffunkeln ließ. _Rot wie Blut_, dachte Gwynn und fröstelte plötzlich.

"Du bist verrückt, übergeschnappt, vollkommen ausgeklinkt! Du hast dich so in diese ganze verdammte Geschichte hineingesteigert, dich so verrannt, dass man dir mit Vernunft überhaupt nicht mehr beikommen kann. Ich hab's versucht, immer wieder versucht, aber auf mich hörst du ja nicht. Gut ... schön ... mach doch, was du willst ... ich kann dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten. Aber eines sage ich dir, du ... glaub ja nicht, dass ich ewig wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen und darauf warten werde, dass der Blitz einschlägt, nur weil du davon besessen bist, deinen ganz privaten kleinen Kreuzzug zu führen! Das tue ich mir nicht an, hörst du? Da mache ich nicht mit!"

Aber alles, was Gwynn hörte, war Verzweiflung - ein Unterton, der in jedem Wort mitschwang, das Jerome sagte. Und das war auch gut so, denn _das_ war etwas Neues, etwas, das es ihr erlaubte, über das unmissverständliche Ultimatum hinwegzusehen, das ihr gerade gestellt worden war, und jetzt ihrerseits über die Barriere der viel zu weißen Damasttischdecke hinweg nach seiner Hand zu greifen und sie festzuhalten.

"Tut mir leid, Jerry. Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ... ich weiß, wie schlimm das alles für dich ist. Ich weiß, dass du dir die ganze Zeit Sorgen machst und dir dauernd den Kopf darüber zerbrichst, was mir alles passieren könnte. Und deshalb ...", Gwynn zögerte einen Herzschlag lang, dann sagte sie hastig, " ... und deshalb verspreche ich dir jetzt auch etwas, Jerry. Es ... wird nicht mehr lange dauern ... gar nicht mehr lange. Ich ... höre damit auf. Definitiv. Bald."

"Und _was_ verstehst du unter_ bald_?"

"Ziemlich bald", erwiderte Gwynn, aber sie konnte ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

Jerome starrte sie an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf - eine Geste, in der mehr Resignation lag, als er durch Worte zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. "Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Gwynn. Ich hoffe nur, dass du wirklich damit aufhörst, bevor es zu spät ist."

_Vielleicht ist es ja schon zu spät_, dachte Gwynn und schloss die Augen, nur um Finn Tintagel vor sich zu sehen, der ihr heute in der Mittagspause etwas erzählt hatte, das ihre Gedanken immer noch Purzelbäume schlagen ließ. _Viel zu spät_ ... "Lass uns gehen, ja? Ich muss morgen früh raus."

Jerome stand sofort auf und zückte seine Kreditkarte. "Ja, sicher. Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr miteinander, während sie zur Rezeption gingen, wo Jerome die Rechnung beglich, und dann zur Garderobe, um ihre Mäntel zu holen. Auch während der ganzen Fahrt herrschte Schweigen - jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach -, aber als Jerome seinen Gleiter vor Gwynns Haus anhielt, fragte er beinahe schüchtern: "Kann ich noch mit reinkommen?" und das war ein eindeutiges Friedensangebot.

Gwynn lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Natürlich."

Als sie ausgestiegen waren und auf das Haus zugingen, Hand in Hand, sagte Jerome betont beiläufig: "Ich fliege morgen abend nach Rengeti. Wir haben dort einen Klienten, eine Speditionsfirma, die es irgendwie geschafft hat, ihre ganzen Lagerhallen in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Aber die Sache ist ziemlich heiß ... unser Versicherungsnehmer ist nämlich so gut wie bankrott, und deshalb glauben sie jetzt bei _Flloyd_, dass es vielleicht Brandstiftung war. Ich soll mir ein Bild von der Lage und eine vorläufige Schadensaufstellung machen. Das wird schon eine Weile dauern ... ich komme bestimmt nicht vor nächster Woche zurück. Aber wenn ich wieder hier bin, du ... dann gehen wir beide sofort auf die Jagd nach einer 3- oder 4-Zimmer-Wohnung, und wenn wir eine gefunden haben, dann ziehen wir endlich zusammen. Und wir heiraten noch dieses Jahr. Einverstanden?"

Gwynn schwieg, erwiderte nur den zärtlichen Druck seiner Hand, und das war für beide Antwort genug.

Die Uhr auf der Kifarholz-Kommode gab jedesmal ein leises Klicken von sich, wenn ihre Leuchtdiodenanzeige auf eine volle Stunde umschaltete, ein winziges Geräusch, ein fast unhörbarer Kontrapunkt in der Melodie der Nacht, die von Gwynns eigenem rhythmischen Herzschlag und den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen an ihrer Seite widerhallte. Zwei Uhr morgens ... und sie war immer noch hellwach. Regungslos lag sie da, starrte mit weitgeöffneten Augen in die Dunkelheit hinein und wartete auf den Schlaf wie auf einen Gast, der einfach nicht kommen wollte. Nicht zu ihr. Zu Jerome schon ... Jerome, der oft behauptete, vor lauter Angst um sie kein Auge mehr zuzubekommen, und der trotzdem hier und jetzt auf dem Kissen neben ihr den Schlaf des Gerechten schlief ...

Gwynn drehte sich zu ihm um, stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und betrachtete ihn. Jerome sah ganz anders aus, wenn er schlief. So unschuldig ... beinahe kindlich ... und irgendwie rührend mit seinem zerzausten weizenfarbenen Haarschopf und dem halboffenen, atmenden Mund in seinem schlafenden Gesicht. Es tat weh, ihn anzulügen. Hatte sie ihn denn angelogen? Ja. Nein. Jein ...

Sie würde nicht aufhören. Sie _konnte_ nicht aufhören, nicht jetzt, nicht einfach so - von heute auf morgen alles stehen und liegen lassen und ... ja ... und die Allianz im Stich lassen. Aber sie _wollte_ aufhören ...

_Dann tu es!_ schrie eine kleine Stimme irgendwo tief in ihr, eine Stimme, die sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter ungefragt zu Wort meldete - vor allem nachts, wenn Gwynn dalag, wie sie heute dalag, und auf die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit eines Schlafes wartete, der entweder überhaupt nicht kam oder von Alpträumen bevölkert war, die sie nur allzu bald schweißgebadet und mit fliegendem Puls hochfahren ließen.

Gwynn kuschelte sich an Jerome. Es tat gut, seine Nähe zu spüren, seine Wärme zu fühlen. Sie fragte sich, ob er seine unausgesprochene Drohung wahrmachen und sie wirklich verlassen würde, wenn er merkte, dass sie ihn hinhielt. Jedes Ding hatte seinen Preis. Aber sich gegen das Imperium zu stellen, hatte einen Preis, der so hoch war, dass Gwynn sich allmählich fragte, ob ihn überhaupt jemand bezahlen konnte.

Sie stellte sich in letzter Zeit viel zu viele Fragen - aber sie fand keine Antworten ...

Cel sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihm entging nichts ... weder die durchscheinende Blässe ihres Gesichtes, das mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen und seinem spitzen kleinen Kinn wie eine dreieckige, aus Mondstein geschnittene Kamee aussah, noch die bläulichen Schatten unter ihren rauchgrauen Augen ... weder die Art, wie sie dasaß - jeder einzelne Muskel angespannt, fluchtbereit -, noch die fahrige, unruhige Handbewegung, mit der sie sich immer wieder eine helle Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischte. Cel kannte die Symptome - er hatte sie oft genug beobachtet -, aber dass Gwynns Nerven wirklich am Boden schleiften, wurde ihm spätestens in dem Augenblick klar, als sie es schaffte, ihre Teetasse zum zweitenmal umzuwerfen.

Er warf seine Serviette auf die lauwarme, grünbraune Miniatursintflut, bevor sie sich erneut über den Tischrand und auf den mit Korkmatten ausgelegten Boden ergießen konnte. Die Kellnerin, die das Fiasko beobachtet hatte, runzelte die Stirn, verschwand kurz hinter der Theke, förderte dort wieder einen Putzlappen von undefinierbarer Farbe zutage und kam zu ihnen herüber, um noch einmal mit spitzen Fingern eine durchweichte Papierserviette aufzuheben und das billige Kunststoffset, das auf dem Tisch lag, flüchtig trockenzuwischen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gab deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie Gäste, die mit ihren Getränken offenbar nichts Besseres anzufangen wussten, als sie wieder und wieder zu verschütten, nicht nur als Zumutung, sondern auch als lebende Symbole für die allgemeine Ungerechtigkeit des Universums betrachtete. Cel fragte sich, ob es eine Gewerkschaft gab, die sich um die Sorgen und Nöte von überarbeiteten und unterbezahlten Straßencafé-Bedienungen kümmerte. Wenn ja, dann würde diese Frau wahrscheinlich in nächster Zukunft einen Sitzstreik oder einen Protestmarsch organisieren - und wenn nicht, dann würde sie ihren Gästen zusätzliche Dienstleistungen wie diese hier einfach auf die Rechnung zu setzen. Er beschloss, ihr trotzdem ein großzügig bemessenes Trinkgeld zu geben.

Bross, der den Tisch neben ihnen mit Beschlag belegt hatte, um sie vor der unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste abzuschirmen, konzentriert in die Tagesausgabe der _Imperial News_ starrte und sich grenzenlose Mühe gab, ganz, ganz unauffällig auszusehen - was wirklich nicht einfach war, wenn man ein 1,95-Meter-Hüne mit den ehrfurchtgebietenden Muskelpaketen eines Tsumo-Ringers war -, begann zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Cel fand die Situation gar nicht komisch. Aber das lag vielleicht auch an dem Duell, das ihm jetzt bevorstand. Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, während er sich seine Taktik zurechtlegte und seine Argumente sortierte wie ein Arsenal aus scharfgeschliffenen Degen und Floretten. Er zog es vor, seine Kämpfe offen auszutragen, und deshalb warf er Gwynn auch gleich mit dem allerersten Satz, den er von sich gab, den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße.

"Du willst aussteigen." Seine Stimme war so ruhig und beherrscht wie immer, enthielt weder einen Vorwurf noch eine Anklage - nur eine Herausforderung.

"Nein!" sagte Gwynn hastig - viel zu hastig, viel zu verteidigend. "Nein, das nicht. Ich will nicht aussteigen, Cel. Aber ich brauche einfach eine ... Auszeit, eine kleine Atempause. Ich ... ich war in den letzten sechs Monaten so oft aktiv und jetzt ... Es wäre besser, wenn ich mich eine Zeitlang ein bisschen zurückhalte."

"Was ist mit dir los, Gwynn? Wo liegt das Problem? Ist irgend etwas passiert?"

Gwynn sah aus dem Fenster, starrte in den flirrenden Sonnenschein hinaus. "Sie sind mir auf der Spur, Cel", sagte sie leise. "Ich fühle es. Ich weiß es."

_Paranoia - die Berufskrankheit der Spione_, dachte Cel. Aber immerhin wußte er jetzt, wo er den Hebel ansetzen musste. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sagte betont leichthin: "Aha. Du fühlst es! Du weißt es! Ist das jetzt nur die berühmte weibliche Intuition oder hast du auch etwas Konkretes in der Hand? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Einer von meinen Kollegen hat mir erzählt, dass unsere Finanzabteilung die Girokonten von allen Mitarbeitern überprüft hat - und das ist noch keine Woche her!"

"Na, wenn _das_ kein alarmierendes Zeichen ist!" Cel lächelte ein wenig. "Ich bitte dich, Gwynn - die haben sich wahrscheinlich bei der Überweisung eurer letzten Soldzahlung um ein paar Credits zu euren Gunsten verrechnet und sind gleich in Panik geraten, dass sie bei der nächsten Revision vielleicht in den roten Zahlen stehen, wenn sie euch das Geld nicht ganz schnell wieder abknöpfen. Ist das alles?"

"Was ist, wenn sie die Konten überprüft haben, weil sie glauben, dass irgend jemand bei uns die Hand aufhält, dass sich jemand bestechen lässt? Was ist, wenn sie schon längst gemerkt haben, dass sie einen Maulwurf im System haben ... und dass dieser Maulwurf hier auf Devon sitzt?"

Cel stieß einen tiefen und theatralischen Seufzer aus. "Na schön. Gehen wir die Sache doch mal mit Logik an. Sämtliche Geheimdienstaktivitäten in diesem Sektor werden über die Zentrale auf Var­diss 3 gesteuert, nicht wahr?" Gwynn nickte nur. "Na also. Du brauchst das eigentlich nicht zu wissen, aber wenn es dich beruhigt ... Vor ein paar Monaten hat es die Allianz geschafft, in die Analyseabteilung auf Vardiss einen V-Mann einzuschleusen. Und der ganze Job von diesem Burschen besteht darin, Augen und Ohren offenzuhalten, damit wir hier auf Devon rechtzeitig gewarnt werden, wenn uns irgend jemand in die Quere kommt. Rückendeckung, verstehst du? Und weißt du was? Die haben keine Ahnung auf Vardiss! Und wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit überhaupt je Gedanken gemacht haben - vielleicht wegen dieser Sache im Canbalic-System oder meinetwegen auch wegen Soraya 8, weil du dir ausgerechnet über die letzten sechs Monate Sorgen machst -, dann würden sie eher irgendein hohes Tier im Flotten-Oberkommando verdächtigen als den Nachrichtendienst hier auf Devon, sagt unser V-Mann. Alles ruhig an der Vardiss-Front. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

"Vielleicht ist euer V-Mann längst enttarnt worden. Vielleicht führen sie gerade jetzt ... in diesem Augenblick ... eine verdeckte Ermittlung durch."

"Und vielleicht fällt dem Imperator heute Nacht einer von seinen eigenen Sternzerstörern aufs Dach. Weißt du, Gwynn, wenn du dich selbst verrückt machen willst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Auf Gwynns Stirn erschien eine steile Falte. Cel wartete, aber sie schwieg. "Niemand weiß besser als ich, unter was für einem Druck du stehst, Gwynn. Es ist hart, aber was sollen wir machen? Das Imperium steht uns allein, was seine Flotte angeht, in einem Verhältnis von zehn zu eins gegenüber - und das ist nur eine grobe Schätzung! -, von seinen Ressourcen ganz zu schweigen. Wir brauchen die Informationen, wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance haben wollen. Wir brauchen _dich_, Gwynn. _Du_ bist der Joker in diesem Spiel."

Cel legte eine Kunstpause ein und atmete tief durch. Als er weitersprach, wurde seine Stimme weich und werbend. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir damals, ganz am Anfang, gesagt habe? Das mit den Orden und den Lorbeerkränzen, weißt du noch? Damit habe ich nicht gemeint, dass die Allianz nicht anerkennt, was du leistest und wie viel sie dir zu verdanken hat. Und irgendwann, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist und alles endlich wieder so ist, wie es auch sein soll, dann wirst nicht nur du wissen, dass dazu wesentlich mehr nötig war als der Einsatz von ein paar X-Flügler-Staffeln. Aber bis dahin müssen wir noch einen weiten Weg zurücklegen, und das schaffen wir nur, wenn wir zusammen durchhalten. Lass uns jetzt nicht im Stich, Gwynn ..."

Gwynn senkte den Kopf ... und Cel wußte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er wußte, wie man die Leute inspirierte, motivierte und - wenn es sein musste - auch manipulierte.

"Vielleicht habe ich nur zuviel Phantasie", sagte Gwynn widerstrebend.

"Du stehst unter Stress", sagte Cel mit einer sorgfältig dosierten Mischung aus Fürsorge und freundlicher Aufmunterung. Er sah sie forschend an. "Hör mal, wenn du einfach nur ein bisschen kürzertreten willst ... für eine Weile ... dagegen sagt ja niemand was. Vielleicht gönnst du dir zwischendurch mal einen kleinen Urlaub. Aber vorher hätten wir da noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich. Einer unserer Leute auf Arden hat herausbekommen, dass die Imperialen vorhaben, in irgendeinem Randsystem im Nachbarsektor ein bisschen Randale zu machen. Sie scheinen dafür Flotteneinheiten aus unserem Sektor abziehen zu wollen, damit die auch mal wieder ihren Spaß haben. Der springende Punkt ist, dass es sich bei dem Ziel wahrscheinlich nur um eine Welt mit ein paar mittelprächtigen Kolonistensiedlungen handelt, die sich kaum verteidigen können und bei einem Angriff ziemlich alt aussehen würden. Wir müssen unbedingt herausbekommen, wann und wo die Imperialen ihre Show abziehen wollen, damit wir die Kolonisten vorher warnen und ihnen ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen können. Evakuierung, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist ... medizinische Erstversorgung und solche Sachen ... du weißt schon."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Gwynn.

Cel sah sie an. "Denk daran, was auf dem Spiel steht, Gwynn", sagte er ernst. "Tausende, Zehntausende, vielleicht sogar Hunderttausende von Leben."

_Tausende, Zehntausende, vielleicht sogar Hunderttausende von Leben_ ... _und was ist mit mir?_ dachte Gwynn. "Natürlich. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte sie und stand auf. Es war Zeit zu gehen. "Und wenn ich es habe? Dieselbe ... _Prozedur_ wie immer?"

Cel nickte und lächelte ein wenig. "Dieselbe Prozedur wie immer."

Er sah ihr nach, als sie auf die Tür zuging, schmal und aufrecht wie eine Lanze, trotz der Müdigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie würde sich zusammenreißen und tun, was sie konnte, das wußte er. Sie würde weitermachen, weil er sie bei der Stange hielt - aber wie lange noch? In diesem Job musste man in jeder Situation kaltes Blut und einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Ein Spion, der die Nerven verlor, _war_ verloren. Nervöse Spione machten Fehler - und Spione, die Fehler machten, wurden geschnappt.

Cel seufzte. Ja, er wußte, wie man die Leute inspirierte, motivierte oder auch manipulierte - und manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür ...

"... und ich komme an dieser Boutique vorbei, und da hängt es einfach im Schaufenster ... ein _Traum_ aus moosgrünem Samt, und du weißt ja, wie gut mir Grün steht. Natürlich sündhaft teuer, das Ding, aber einfach _hinreißend _... Und da habe ich zu mir gesagt, na ja, Herzchen, das Leben ist kurz ... und man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts ... Und dann habe ich es mir gekauft!" zwitscherte Marcia und holte ungefähr zum hundertstenmal einen kleinen Taschenspiegel aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade, um ihre gelgestylte kurzlockige Sturmwindfrisur, die seit ihrem gestrigen Friseurbesuch in einem atemberaubend exotischen - und ziemlich auffälligen - Kupferrotgoldton schimmerte, noch einmal einer eingehenden Betrachtung zu unterziehen. (Die offenbar poetisch angehauchte Werbeabteilung der Herstellerfirma bezeichnete die Farbe voller Enthusiasmus als _'Magisches Herbstfeuer'_.)

Gwynn unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei - ganz zu schweigen vom Rest ihres Körpers -, und ihre Augen brannten vor Übermüdung, als sie von ihrem Computerbildschirm wegsah und geistesabwesend auf die kränklich aussehenden Hydrokultur-Topfpflanzen starrte, die dem tristen, fensterlosen, ganz in Grau gehaltenen Großraumbüro angeblich eine freundlichere Note verleihen sollten. Der Tag lag vor ihr wie ein endloser Marathonlauf durch einen glutheißen Großstadtdschungel, ein verdächtiges Pochen in ihren Schläfen drohte ihr mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen - und es gab nichts, was sie im Augenblick weniger interessierte als Marcia Fandorins neues Kleid.

Aber es gab jemanden, der sich brennend dafür interessierte - und schon lugte Finn Tintagels schmales, kluges Windhundgesicht über die niedrige transparente Trennwand, die seine Computerkonsole von Gwynns und Marcias Plätzen separierte.

"Guten Morgen, guten Morgen ... und herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen ausgefüllten und erfüllenden Arbeitstag in diesen heiligen Hallen", trompetete er, und sein fröhliches Grinsen, in dem eine gesunde Portion Selbstironie lag, brachte Gwynn zum Lächeln und ließ sie ihre Kopfschmerzen und alles andere beinahe vergessen. Aber Marcia zog nur indigniert eine sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbraue in die Höhe, und Finns Grinsen verlor sofort neun Zehntel von seiner Fröhlichkeit.

Vor kurzem hatte Finn zu seinem Unglück entdeckt, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Marcia verliebt war, die ihm energisch die kalte Schulter zeigte. Er warb um sie mit dem ganzen Einfallsreichtum seines jungenhaften Charmes, hatte aber nicht die leiseste Chance, bei ihr zu landen, denn Marcia, die nur auf Männer mit Macht stand und sich zu höheren Dingen berufen fühlte, ignorierte ihn vollständig. Worin genau diese höheren Dinge eigentlich bestanden, wußte Marcia wahrscheinlich selbst nicht genau, aber der Mann mit Macht wurde im Augenblick überaus erfolgreich durch Colonel Sirakin, den leitenden Offizier ihrer Dienststelle, verkörpert, in dessen schnelle und totale Eroberung sie ihre Zeit, ihre Kraft und ihr ganzes unbestreitbar reizvolles Persönchen investierte. Aber obwohl Marcia sämtliche Register zog und ihre Beute mit der Raffinesse und Entschlossenheit einer erfahrenen Jägerin belauerte und in die Enge zu treiben versuchte, legte Colonel Sirakin ihr gegenüber eine beklagenswerte und völlig unerklärliche Zurückhaltung an den Tag. Das war der aktuelle Stand der Dinge - und Marcia und Finn litten beide schrecklich darunter.

Finn, abgeblitzt und für den Moment geschlagen, schnitt eine kleine Grimasse. "Na ja ... ich mach mich dann mal wieder an die Arbeit", murmelte er und trollte sich lustlos an seinen Computer zurück. Sogar von hinten sah er enttäuscht aus.

"Der arme Junge", sagte Gwynn kopfschüttelnd. "Also wirklich, Marcia ... du bist grausam!"

Marcia nahm das mit einem Achselzucken hin. "Das _Leben_ ist grausam, Herzchen." Und diese weise Erkenntnis brachte sie automatisch auf ihr Lieblingsthema zurück - Colonel Sirakin. "Der Mann ist ein Gletscher, Herzchen", seufzte sie. "Sowas von reserviert und zugeknöpft bis oben hin. Aber ich werde ihn schon noch auftauen!"

"Lass lieber die Finger von ihm", warnte Gwynn. "Glaub mir, es bringt nur Ärger, wenn man sich mit einem Vorgesetzten einlässt."

"Ach was", sagte Marcia leichthin. Und damit ging sie dazu über, Gwynn über ihre neueste Taktik im Feldzug Fandorin gegen Sirakin zu informieren, wobei sie tatsächlich einen gewissen Sinn für Strategie unter Beweis stellte.

_Deine Sorgen möchte ich haben_, dachte Gwynn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Bitterkeit. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Büro, und ihre Kopfschmerzen gewannen an Intensität, als sie ihre Kollegen beobachtete, die an ihren Computerkonsolen arbeiteten, Komgespräche führten, Befehle empfingen und weitergaben und überhaupt sehr, sehr beschäftigt waren, während sie selbst gar nichts tat und Marcia sich in erfreulichen Zukunftsplänen erging. Eine Bewegung, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sie sah genauer hin ... und plötzlich war sie hellwach und ganz da.

"Sag mal, Herzchen, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" erkundigte sich Marcia leicht gekränkt.

"Die ganze Zeit. Jedes Wort!" schwor Gwynn, was eine glatte Lüge war, und starrte mit wachsender Faszination auf das vertraute asymmetrische Muster, das gerade langsam über den Monitor von Marcias Terminal wanderte. Ihr Herz begann hart und unregelmäßig gegen ihre Rippen zu schlagen. Hochsicherheitscode. Absolute Priorität. Das musste es sein. Das _war_ es! "Marcia? Ich glaube, da kommt gerade was für dich rein."

Marcia warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren Bildschirm. "Ach nein, das geht mich nichts an ... das ist nur für Nummer zwei", sagte sie geringschätzig, womit Captain Thoran, Colonel Sirakins Stellvertreter, gemeint war. Thoran rangierte auf Marcias Beliebtheitsskala ganz weit unten, und sie machte nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: Marcia bezeichnete Thoran gerne als größenwahnsinnigen Papiertiger mit dem unterentwickelten Humor einer an Blutarmut leidenden Dendria-Waldzecke, und sie war, was ihr Temperament anging, durchaus dazu fähig, ihm das eines Tages auch ins Gesicht zu sagen - koste es, was es wolle.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Gwynn und schaffte es dabei irgendwie, völlig gleichgültig zu klingen, obwohl sie alles andere als gleichgültig war.

"Sicher bin ich sicher", erwiderte Marcia ein wenig spitz. "Das ist mein Job, oder nicht?" Sie musterte Gwynn nachdenklich. "Weißt du, Herzchen, du siehst zur Zeit wirklich ein bisschen mitgenommen aus. Du hast ja einen Teint wie ein marinierter Klippfisch, ganz weiß und fahl. Ein kleiner Solariumbesuch ab und zu würde dir ganz gut tun. Und ein ganz kleines bisschen Make-up wirkt nicht nur wahre Wunder, sondern stärkt auch noch dein ..."

In diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Lifttüren mit einem bedrohlich klingenden Zischen und gaben den Blick auf eine hochgewachsene schlanke Gestalt in einer hellgrauen Uniform frei - ein Anblick, der alle, die in den letzten zehn Minuten tollkühn genug gewesen waren, ihre Plätze zu verlassen, um sich eine Kaffeepause zu gönnen oder mit ihren Kollegen zu schwatzen, mit derselben panischen Entschlossenheit an ihre Schreibtische zurückjagen ließ, mit der auch die Bewohner eines Korallenriffs in ihre Schlupflöcher flüchteten, sobald sie die tödlich elegante stromlinienförmige Silhouette eines Hais sichteten.

Marcia griff geistesgegenwärtig nach ihrem Taschenspiegel und warf einen letzten schnellen, kritischen Blick hinein, bevor sie ihn achtlos in ihre halboffene Schreibtischschublade hineinwarf, die sie sofort zuknallte. Als Sirakin langsam und gemessen auf sie zukam und schließlich vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehenblieb, war sie bereit - bereit, den größten Fisch ihres Lebens zu fangen. Alle Schleppnetze, Angeln und Köder waren ausgelegt, und sie stand im Bug, die Harpune in der Hand. Gwynn konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

Sirakin räusperte sich. Er sah aus wie die Reinkarnation eines Fürsten aus der seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorbenen Tiol'Stoi-Dynastie - und wenn er _wirklich_ schlechte Laune hatte, was zum Glück nur selten vorkam, dann benahm er sich auch so. "Irgendwelche Nachrichten für mich, Lieutenant Fandorin?" sagte er knapp.

Marcia beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihre weiblichen Attribute, die durch die enganliegende Uniformjacke eher betont als verborgen wurden, möglichst vorteilhaft zur Geltung zu bringen, und sah großäugig zu ihm auf. Ihr Blick hätte Durastahl zum Schmelzen gebracht. "Nein, Sir. Soll ich Ihnen jetzt ein Tässchen Tee bringen, Sir?" säuselte sie.

"Nein danke, Lieutenant", sagte Sirakin. Seine Stimme war völlig ausdruckslos, aber seine Augen, die eisgrün und durchdringend wie TIE-Jäger-Laserstrahlen waren, ruhten einen Augenblick lang ungläubig auf Marcias _'Magischem Herbstfeuer'_, als könnte er es nicht fassen, dass so eine Farbe überhaupt existierte. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit raumgreifenden Schritten auf und davon, um in seinem riesigen Büro zu verschwinden, das immer seltsam kahl wirkte, obwohl es mit gigantischen, aggressiv-modernen Acrylglasmöbeln vollgepfercht war.

"Dann eben nicht", murmelte Marcia schmollend.

Sie wandte sich trostsuchend an Gwynn, um die zerzausten Flügel ihres angeknacksten Selbstbewusstseins wieder glattstreichen zu lassen, aber bevor sie dazu kam, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, tauchte plötzlich Captain Thoran wie ein Schachtelteufelchen vor ihnen auf. Seine rosige Frettchennase zuckte vor Erregung, und seine Fistelstimme überschlug sich fast, als er schrillte: "Und _das_ nennen Sie einen Bericht, Lieutenant Fandorin!" Er knallte einen Datenblock auf Marcias Tisch und erging sich in einer langen, wortgewaltigen Strafpredigt. Als er endlich fertig war - aber nur, weil ihm langsam der Atem ausging -, wirbelte er herum und schoss davon wie ein zu klein geratener Protonentorpedo, um auch den Rest der Abteilung mit seiner tyrannischen Zwergpinscherpräsenz in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Marcia, tödlich beleidigt, was das einzige war, was sie für eine Weile zum Schweigen bringen konnte, machte sich daran, den unglückseligen Bericht zu ergänzen. Gwynn schloss die Augen und dachte an das, was ihr heute noch bevorstand. Es würde ein sehr, sehr langer Tag werden ...

"Na, noch kein Feierabend in Sicht?"

Gwynn drehte sich um, versuchte es mit einem Lächeln und hatte sogar Erfolg damit. "Verdammte Gleitzeit!" sagte sie mit soviel Überzeugungskraft, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. "Verführt mich doch immer wieder dazu, ein bisschen früher nach Hause zu gehen ... und am Monatsende kann ich dann sehen, wie ich meine Minusstunden wieder los werde."

"Ja, man hat's nicht leicht", seufzte einer der beiden Wachposten, die auf ihrem abendlichen Routinerundgang durch die Abteilung waren, während sein Kollege durch den jetzt menschenleeren Raum ging und überprüfte, ob auch wirklich bei allen Computerkonsolen ordnungsgemäß der Energiesparmodus aktiviert worden war. "Also dann, viel Spaß noch, Lieutenant. Überarbeiten Sie sich bloß nicht ... und dass Sie uns hier ja nichts anstellen!" Er drohte Gwynn scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger und lachte noch über seinen eigenen Witz, als er schon wieder draußen auf dem Korridor war.

Sein Kollege, der jetzt mit seiner Kontrolle fertig war, fragte mürrisch: "Und wie lange bleiben Sie noch, Lieutenant?" "Sie brauchen meinetwegen nicht extra noch einmal hierherzukommen, Sergeant", sagte Gwynn rasch. "Ich vergesse bestimmt nicht, meinen Terminal und das Licht abzuschalten."

Der Mann verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Kann schon sein, Lieutenant, aber ich muss trotzdem nachsehen. Vorschrift ist Vorschrift", brummte er. "Ich schaue nachher noch mal bei Ihnen rein."

_Auch das noch!_ stöhnte Gwynn innerlich, als er hinausging. Unter Zeitdruck zu stehen, war genau das, was sie jetzt am allerwenigsten brauchen konnte. Sie dachte fieberhaft nach. Sollte sie es riskieren? Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass jemand nach Dienstschluss freiwillig hier blieb, um Überstunden zu machen. Auch der Abbau von Minusstunden war eine eher flaue Ausrede und alles andere als ein perfektes Alibi. Wenn sie allzu lange hier herumsaß, würden die Wachen wahrscheinlich misstrauisch werden und versuchen herauszufinden, was sie eigentlich trieb. Sollte sie es auf morgen verschieben? Aber sie stand ja jetzt schon unter Zeitdruck! Cel hatte ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, wie wichtig es war, dass die Allianz so schnell wie möglich an diese Information herankam. Wenn die chiffrierte Order, die heute morgen über Marcias Terminal hereingekommen war, wirklich diesen geplanten Angriff betraf, dann konnten wenige Stunden über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt noch mal!_ dachte Gwynn._ Hätte ich es doch nur heute mittag versucht!_

Aber das hatte sie einfach nicht gewagt. Nicht während eine von Liebeskummer gebeutelte Marcia die ganze Zeit um sie herumschwirrte und einen Frontalangriff auf Colonel Sirakin, diese Festung an männlicher Tugend, plante. Nicht während Finn, der sich im selben Zustand befand, jede Minute, in der er sich von Captain Thoran unbeobachtet glaubte, ausnutzte und sich zu Gwynn setzte, um ihr sein Leid zu klagen und sie um Rat zu fragen, wie er doch noch Marcias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken konnte. Ähnlich wie seine desinteressierte Angebetete war Finn inzwischen mit seiner Weisheit am Ende und stand kurz vor einer Verzweiflungstat - er erwog bereits, vor Marcia auf die Knie zu fallen (wenn es sein musste, auch vor den Augen der ganzen Abteilung) und sie mit Schwüren ewiger Liebe und Treue und ganzen Regenschauern von karmesinroten Baccarai-Rosen zu überschütten.

Es gab Augenblicke, in denen Gwynn die hormonell bedingten Gefühlswallungen ihrer Kollegen und die daraus resultierende Ablenkung ziemlich anstrengend fand. Aber die Ablenkung war nicht das Problem. Das Problem bestand darin, dass sowohl bei Finn als auch bei Marcia - obwohl sie momentan geistig stark von ganz anderen Dingen in Anspruch genommen waren - im Fall der Fälle ein einziger zufälliger Blick auf den Bildschirm von Gwynns Computerkonsole genügt hätte, um sie erkennen zu lassen, dass Gwynn mitten in einem Programm steckte, zu dem sie offiziell ganz bestimmt keine Zugangsberechtigung hatte. Nein, auf so ein Vabanquespiel konnte Gwynn sich unmöglich einlassen.

Und deshalb saß sie jetzt hier und wünschte sich weit weg. Sie hatte es noch nie auf diese Tour durchgezogen ... ganz allein und unter den Argusaugen von Wachposten, die jederzeit hereinschneien und ihr über die Schulter sehen konnten. Es hörte sich verrückt an, aber es war tatsächlich viel sicherer, wenn das ganze Büro voller Menschen war, ob sie nun auf ihren Plätzen saßen und ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, oder ob sie durch die Gegend liefen und den neuesten Klatsch austauschten - egal was, Hauptsache, sie waren da und brachten Leben in die Bude. Es war sicherer, weil es unauffälliger war. Es war sicherer, weil niemand damit rechnete, dass ein Spion der Allianz die Frechheit besaß, am helllichten Tag in Aktion zu treten und direkt vor den Nasen von fast siebzig Leuten eine Information aus dem Computer zu holen wie ein Varietézauberer ein weißes Kaninchen aus seinem Zylinder. Aber heute hatte Gwynn ihren kleinen Zaubertrick nicht vorführen können - wegen Marcia und Finn. Und ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht - sie musste es _jetzt_ tun!

Gwynn atmete tief durch, beugte sich über die Tastatur ihres Terminals und begann langsam und unendlich vorsichtig die erforderlichen Perimeter einzugeben. Nur kein Fehler jetzt! Feine Schweißperlen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn und sickerten an ihren Schläfen und ihrem Jochbein hinunter. Ihre Finger waren eisig, fühlten sich ganz steif und ungelenk an. Wenn sie sich jetzt nur einmal vertippte, nur ein einziges Mal ... nein, daran durfte sie nicht einmal _denken_.

Als das Eingangsmenü des Programms, zu dem sie sich gerade unerlaubterweise Zutritt verschafft hatte, vielfarbig auf dem Monitor aufflammte, legte Gwynn eine Pause ein, massierte ihre kalten Hände und versuchte sich zu entspannen. _Ruhig, ganz ruhig_ ... Sie glaubte hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen, sprang auf und wirbelte herum - aber da war nichts. Gar nichts. Sie sank in ihren Schalensessel zurück und lauschte auf ihren hämmernden Herzschlag. _Ich kann nicht mehr_, dachte sie. _Ich bin fertig ... fix und fertig. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich darauf einlasse ... das allerletztemal, das schwöre ich ..._

Aber hier und jetzt musste sie weitermachen. Schritt für Schritt tastete sie sich vorwärts. Zuerst brauchte sie Thorans aktuelles Passwort, um überhaupt an die Information heranzukommen, hinter der sie her war. Es hatte Monate gedauert und alle Beteiligten viel Geduld und Nerven gekostet, bis Satchel, der völlig durchgeknallte, aber geniale Hacker von Cels kämpfender Truppe, es endlich geschafft hatte, den Zugangscode zum Passwortkontrollprogramm zu knacken. Aber die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. Alles, was Gwynn zu tun hatte, wenn eine mit Hochsicherheitscode verschlüsselte Datenübertragung hereinkam, war, sich mit Hilfe von Satchels Hackercode das aktuelle, beinahe stündlich wechselnde Passwort eines hochrangigen Stabsoffiziers ihrer Dienststelle zu holen, damit in das System einzusteigen, in dem Datenwirrwarr ein bisschen herumzukramen ... und sich zu nehmen, was sie haben wollte. Und wenn sie sogar wußte, an wen genau die codierte Übertragung adressiert war, wie es heute dank Marcia, der unbezahlbaren Plaudertasche, und ihrem Rochus auf Nummer zwei der Fall war ... na, dann umso besser.

Ja, das war alles, was Gwynn zu tun hatte. So wenig ... und doch so viel. Die Sicherheitsabteilung konnte das Computersystem jederzeit überprüfen und dabei Satchels kleinen Schleichpfad entdecken ... und den Terminal, der von diesem Hintereingang Gebrauch machte.

Gwynn rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her, bis das gesuchte Passwort endlich über ihren Monitor flimmerte und sie das Programm verlassen konnte. Sie rief das nächste Menü auf und gab das benötigte Passwort ein. Dieses Mal fand sie die gesuchte Datei fast sofort, und das war auch gut so. Je schneller sie hier wieder rauskam, desto besser. Mit fliegenden Fingern tippte sie erneut das Passwort ein und drückte auf die Taste, die die Daten freigab. Und jetzt kam das Schlimmste von allem - die endlose Warterei, bis sich die unverständlichen alphanumerischen Reihen und abstrakten Zeichenfolgen auf dem Bildschirm durch die große und doch so alltägliche Magie elektronischer Datenverarbeitung selbständig in einen sinnvollen Text auflösten. Kleine Leuchtdioden blinkten auf und erloschen wieder, der Prozessor surrte und klackte.

Gwynn, inzwischen so angespannt, dass sie überall und nirgendwo Geräusche zu hören glaubte, warf immer wieder einen schnellen, nervösen Blick über ihre Schulter, dann starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder auf den Monitor, der immer noch mit grellgrünem chiffrierten Durcheinander bedeckt war. Das dauerte und dauerte ...

"Mach schon, verdammt noch mal!" schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. Wie auf Stichwort kam plötzlich Bewegung auf den Bildschirm. Gwynn beugte sich vor und las mit, während sich der Text entschlüsselte, Zeile für Zeile. Da stand es, grün auf schwarz, genau das, was Cel befürchtet hatte. Es ging tatsächlich um einen Angriff imperialer Einheiten auf Demeter, einen fruchtbaren kleinen M-Klasse-Planeten im Lahir-System, dessen Bewohner sich mit bewundernswerter Hartnäckigkeit weigerten, die großmütig angebotene Freundschaft des Imperiums in Anspruch zu nehmen, wofür ihnen eine Lektion erteilt werden sollte, die sie ganz bestimmt nie wieder vergessen würden - und das bald. Die ganze Aktion lief unter einem Codewort, dessen Zynismus kaum noch zu überbieten war. _Aktion **Butterblume**_ _... ist das zu glauben?_ dachte Gwynn. Irgend jemand in der Chefetage der imperialen Flotte schien über einen ziemlich finsteren Sinn für Humor zu verfügen.

Na schön ... was Gwynn anging, so hatte sie für Demeter jetzt schon fast alles getan, was sie tun konnte. Sobald sie die Information an Cel weitergeleitet hatte, lagen die Dinge nicht mehr in ihrer Hand. Das Oberkommando der Allianz würde sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen müssen, wie man einen Agrarplaneten, der offenbar nicht einmal über ein planetares Verteidigungssystem verfügte, vor einem massiven imperialen Angriff schützte. Cel jedenfalls würde zufrieden sein, wenn sie sich nachher in der _Jade-Grotte _trafen.

Die Prozedur ... Gwynn erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Cel ihr das System erklärt hatte. Natürlich war es viel zu gefährlich, einen einzigen regulären Treffpunkt zu bestimmen, den man bei allen Rendezvous beibehielt. Sie trafen sich jedesmal an einem anderen Ort. Alles, was Gwynn brauchte, um herauszufinden, wo das nächste Treffen stattfinden sollte, war die Tagesausgabe der _Imperial News_, den ersten Buchstaben der ersten Schlagzeile im Sportteil dieser Zeitung und das Branchenverzeichnis von Delamere, in dem alle Restaurants, Bars, Kneipen, Cafés und ähnliche Lokalitäten der Stadt fein säuberlich in ihrer alphabetischen Reihenfolge aufgelistet waren. Heute war es der Buchstabe J (die Schlagzeilehatte_ "JANKINS GEWINNT DEN SUPERCUP"_ gelautet), und der erste akzeptable Eintrag unter J war die _Jade-Grotte. _Als Jankins, ein bekannter Smashballspieler, es das letzte Mal in die Schlagzeile der _Imperial News_-Sportnachrichten geschafft hatte, hatten Gwynn und Cel sich in _Jabbys Frühstücksbar _getroffenDas System war ebenso einfach wie genial. Es war Gwynn, die das Verfahren zum erstenmal als Prozedur bezeichnet hatte, und dieser Name war ihm bis heute erhalten geblieben und ein stehender Witz zwischen ihr und Cel.

Gwynn lächelte beinahe, als ihre Anspannung unmerklich nachließ. Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft ... und wieder einmal war sie mit heiler Haut davongekommen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch in das Passwortprogramm zurück und sich abmelden ... _So, das war's_ ... Und jetzt war es endgültig überstanden, aus und vorbei. _Ich werde **nie** wieder_ ...

Das Aufkreischen der Alarmsirene traf Gwynns Nervensystem mit der unmittelbaren Wucht eines Fausthiebes. Sie blieb sitzen wie zu Stein erstarrt, von dem schrillen, auf- und abschwellenden Heulen auf ihrem Platz festgehalten, gebannt - wie ein wildes kleines Tier, das mitten in der Nacht eine Straße überquerte und vom hypnotisch grellen Scheinwerferstrahl eines sich nähernden Gleiters gebannt und festgehalten wurde -, gelähmt, panikstarr, außerstande, sich zu bewegen ... bis es zu spät war. Kostbare Sekunden vertickten ungenutzt, waren unwiderruflich verloren, während Gwynns Verstand jede Funktion verweigerte, vollkommen paralysiert war.

Sie saß immer noch so da, als ein vor Waffen starrender Trupp Soldaten in organisiertem Chaos hereinstürzte. Erst als sie sie aus ihrem Schalensessel hochrissen, ihr Handschellen anlegten und sie hinauszerrten, begriff Gwynn, dass es wirklich geschah. Dieses Mal war es kein Alptraum, es war ... _real_. Und mit schneidender Klarheit formte sich ein einzelner Gedanke in ihr: _Warum? Warum ausgerechnet heute? DAS IST NICHT FAIR! _

_Irgendwann in den darauffolgenden Stunden, während rasender weißglühender Schmerz in Wellen durch jede Faser, jede Fiber, jede Zelle ihres Körpers brandete, während Begriffe wie Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit, Loyalität, Freundschaft und Ideale ihren Sinn, ja sogar ihre Daseinsberechtigung an einen blinden, verzweifelten Selbsterhaltungstrieb verloren ... irgendwann in dieser Zeit schrie sie alles heraus, was sie wußte ... und hätte sie noch mehr gewusst, sie hätte ihnen auch das gesagt, damit sie endlich aufhörten, damit sie sie endlich in Ruhe ließen. Aber sie hörten nicht auf, sie ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie wollten mehr, sie wollten sehr viel mehr, sie wollten ALLES wissen. Und sie machten weiter und immer weiter ..._

"Hören Sie auf! Sehen Sie nicht, dass alle ihre Bioanzeigen schon im Rotbereich sind?" Dr. Ozark fühlte sich krank, wirklich krank - aber er war offenbar nicht der einzige, der das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Magen gleich aus seiner Speiseröhre herauskriechen würde. Das Gesicht des jungen Lieutenants, der im Hintergrund an der Wand lehnte, hatte inzwischen einen alarmierend fahlen Grünton angenommen, und er gab ein schwaches, aber unüberhörbares Würgen von sich.

"Halten Sie den Mund, Doktor!" Major Daimon vom imperialen Geheimdienst, der das Verhör der Gefangenen leitete, schnippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern, als seine beiden Assistenten innehielten und ihn fragend ansahen.

"Was wollen Sie denn noch von ihr? Sie hat Ihnen doch schon alles gesagt, was sie weiß ... oder glauben Sie im Ernst, dass sie noch dazu in der Lage ist, irgendwelche Informationen zurückzuhalten, in dem Zustand, in dem sie ist?" _... du Barbar, du Schlächter_! fügte Dr. Ozark in Gedanken hinzu.

"Doktor, ich warne Sie! Wenn Sie nicht sofort ..."

_... weiter und immer weiter ... aber plötzlich war Schmerz nur noch eine verblassende Erinnerung im Hintergrund ihres erlöschenden Bewusstseins, das wirbelnder Dunkelheit entgegentaumelte und darin versank, in einer persönlichen Sonnenfinsternis versank ..._

"Sie ist bewusstlos, Sir", sagte einer der Assistenten ausdruckslos.

"Verdammt noch mal! Los, Doktor, hören Sie auf, hier herumzulamentieren wie ein altes Weib und machen Sie _Ihren_ Job, so wie ich _meinen_ Job mache! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie wieder zu sich kommt - und beeilen Sie sich gefälligst ein bisschen! Ich habe nicht die Absicht, die ganze Nacht in diesem Loch hier zu verbringen."

Dr. Ozark war kein Held - trotzdem traf er jetzt eine Entscheidung, vielleicht die wichtigste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Als er die Kanüle durch den Gummiverschluss der Ampulle stieß und die Injektionsspritze mit dem wasserklaren Herz-Kreislauf-Stimulans füllte, zitterten seine Hände ein wenig. Er hoffte, dass niemand es merkte. Langsam ging er wieder zu der Gefangenen hinüber, beugte sich über sie, die Spritze in der Hand ...

"Doktor Ozark!" Der junge Lieutenant stand plötzlich nicht mehr hinten an der Wand, sondern direkt neben ihm. "Sie haben vergessen ..."

"Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg, Lieutenant", sagte Ozark scharf.

"Ja, Laurin, gehen Sie dem Doktor aus dem Weg, und zappeln Sie nicht hier herum wie ein Hampelmann! Wenn Sie nicht genug Mumm in den Knochen haben, um das hier durchzustehen, dann gehen Sie gefälligst raus!" donnerte Daimon.

"Aber, Sir", sagte Lieutenant Laurin zaghaft, "der Doktor hat vergessen ..."

"Stehen Sie auf Ihren Ohren oder brauchen Sie eine schriftliche Einladung? Raus mit Ihnen, habe ich gesagt!"

"Aber, Sir, ich wollte doch nur ..."

"RAUS! SOFORT!" schrie Daimon.

Lieutenant Laurin flüchtete auf den Gang hinaus. Ozark stieß die Nadel in die Halsschlagader der Gefangenen und drückte den Kolben der Spritze herunter. Das Herz-Kreislauf-Stimulans sickerte langsam in die Vene hinein, in ihren Blutkreislauf hinein ...

_Wie in Zeitlupe_, dachte Ozark, der sich seltsam benommen fühlte. Er hörte Daimon, der sich im Hintergrund mit seinen Assistenten unterhielt, wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht. Gebannt starrte er auf die Displays der EKG- und EEG-Geräte, die mit Elektroden an Brust und Schläfen der Gefangenen befestigt waren und ihren Herzschlag und ihre Gehirnströme maßen. Er starrte auf die steil ausschlagenden, wild gezackten roten Kurven, die sich wie zerklüftete Gebirge auf den Bildschirmen ausbreiteten. Plötzlich wurden diese Gebirge von einem lautlosen Erdbeben erschüt­tert... sie kollabierten, fielen in sich zusammen. Ozark hielt den Atem an, als er sah, dass die rot gezackten Kurven immer mehr abflachten ... und schließlich mit tödlicher Endgültigkeit in zwei langen, schwach gekräuselten Linien verebbten ...

_Nur zwei Minuten_, betete Ozark zu einem unsichtbaren Gott, dessen Existenz er schon zu lange verleugnete. _Eine Minute _...

"Was ist denn, Doktor?" Major Daimon wurde allmählich _wirklich _ungeduldig. "Dauert das noch lange?"

Ozark atmete tief durch, wappnete sich. Es war soweit. "Sie ist tot", sagte er tonlos.

"WAS!"

"Sie ist tot ..." Ozark drehte sich um und sah Daimon direkt in die Augen - was vielleicht mehr Mut erforderte als das, was er gerade getan hatte. "Ein Kreislaufkollaps. Es war zuviel für sie ... Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt ..."

"Holen Sie sie zurück, Doktor!"

"Es ist zu spät. Ich kann nichts mehr machen ... sie ist schon hirntot."

"Reanimieren Sie sie! Verpassen Sie ihr Elektroschocks! Pumpen Sie sie meinetwegen bis zum Kragen mit Stimulantia voll, ABER HOLEN SIE SIE ZURÜCK, DOKTOR!"

"Sie ist _tot_, verstehen Sie das nicht? Tot ... tot ... tot!"

_"_SIE INKOMPETENTER, SCHWACHSINNIGER, FEIGER, MIESER KLEINER_ ... KURPFU­SCHER!" _Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete Ozark wirklich, dass Major Daimon ihn anspringen und niederschlagen würde, aber er beherrschte sich im letzten Augenblick. "Das wird noch Folgen haben, Doktor", fauchte er. "Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen!" Er rauschte hinaus, gefolgt von seinen beiden Assistenten.

Ozark sank auf einen Stuhl. Ihm war übel. Ein vertrauter brennender Schmerz verriet ihm, dass sein Magengeschwür dabei war, in das nächste Stadium überzugehen. Dieser Job ruinierte seine Gesundheit und würde eines Tages noch sein Tod sein. Nein, soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Er würde bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit kündigen und irgendwo eine kleine Praxis aufmachen, irgendwo auf dem Land vielleicht ...

"Mein Gott ... Sie haben es wirklich _getan_", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Ozark drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Laurin, dessen Gesicht jetzt kreideweiß war. _Verglichen mit vorher eine Verbesserung,_ entschied Ozark. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge sich in die nächstbeste Toilette geflüchtet und sich übergeben. "Was habe ich getan, Lieutenant?"

Laurin ging zu der Gefangenen hinüber, die jetzt nur noch totes Fleisch war, und sah sie lange an. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Ozark sagte sich, dass es wahrscheinlich das erstemal war, dass er überhaupt eine Leiche sah. Er hatte noch so etwas Unschuldiges an sich, dieser Junge. Aber er würde seine Unschuld schnell genug verlieren. Vielleicht _hatte_ er sie gerade eben verloren. Laurin drehte sich wieder zu ihm um - und jetzt war sein Gesicht hart.

"Sie haben sie wirklich umgebracht ... Sie Mistkerl!"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden, Lieutenant", erwiderte Ozark steif, aber sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein klein wenig.

"Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich rede ... Ich hab's gesehen!"

"Was wollen Sie gesehen haben?"

"Die Luftblase ... jedesmal, wenn eine Spritze gefüllt wird, bildet sich eine Luftblase im Kolben ... Sie hätten sie aus der Spritze herausdrücken müssen - aber das haben Sie nicht getan! Sie haben der Frau dieses Zeug _zusammen mit_ _der Luftblase_ in irgendeine Vene hineingespritzt! Man muss kein Arzt sein, um zu wissen, dass das reicht, um einen Menschen umzubringen ... und genau das haben Sie getan! Sie haben sie umgebracht! Mit Absicht!"

Ozark fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alt und sehr müde, aber er konnte der Anklage in diesem jungen Gesicht nicht ausweichen. "Sie hätten sie doch sowieso erschossen ... später, wenn sie endlich mit ihr fertig gewesen wären. Und sie hatte ihnen doch schon alles gesagt ... Warum mussten sie sie noch weiterquälen? Warum hätte ich sie noch weiterleiden lassen sollen? Ich bin _Arzt_, gottverdammt ... kein Folterknecht! Verstehen Sie das nicht?" Aber Laurin schwieg, sah ihn nur an. Ozark stand auf - und plötzlich war seine Haltung so straff wie die des jungen Mannes vor ihm. "Wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass es hier irgend etwas gibt, was Sie Major Daimon unbedingt erzählen müssen, Lieutenant Laurin, dann gehen Sie und erzählen Sie es ihm - jetzt gleich!"

Einen Augenblick lang war es so still, dass Ozark das Summen der Leuchtröhren an der Decke hören konnte. Auf Laurins Gesicht erschien plötzlich ein trotziger Zug, der erkennen ließ, wie er als Kind ausgesehen haben musste - oder als aufmüpfiger Teenager, was noch nicht allzu lange her sein konnte. "Ich muss Major Daimon _gar nichts_ erzählen", schnappte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte hinaus - sehr aufrecht und mit der ganzen Würde seiner noch nicht allzu vielen Jahre.

Ozark atmete tief durch. Die Erleichterung war so groß, dass sie fast wehtat. Er ging zu der toten Frau hinüber und sah auf sie hinunter. Sie war jung ... nicht ganz so jung wie Laurin, aber auch nicht viel älter. Die großen rauchgrauen Augen in ihrem feingeschnittenen Gesicht waren weit geöffnet und hatten einen seltsam friedlichen Ausdruck ... wenn man bedachte, wie sie gestorben war. Ozark fragte sich, wer sie gewesen sein mochte, warum sie getan hatte, was sie getan hatte, ob sie sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren gewesen war und sich davor gefürchtet hatte, ob es jemanden gab, der um sie weinte, wenn er von ihrem Ende erfuhr, und noch vieles andere mehr ... Fragen, auf die er nie eine Antwort bekommen würde. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Augen und schloss sie behutsam. Das war alles, was er jetzt noch für sie tun konnte ... nein, nicht ganz. Eines konnte er noch tun.

Als Dr. Ozark den Kellerraum, in dem das Verhör stattgefunden hatte, verließ, schaltete er das Licht aus - die Dunkelheit schien irgendwie angemessener zu sein als das helle harte Licht der Leuchtröhren. Er ging den Korridor hinunter und dachte dabei an die tote Frau, an Major Daimon, an Lieutenant Laurin, an das Imperium, an die Allianz ... und an eine kleine Arztpraxis irgendwo auf dem Land. Morgen früh würde er kündigen ...

In seinem eleganten Büro siebenundzwanzig Stockwerke über dem Kellerraum, wo der Anblick von Gwynn Tolkian soeben die Leben eines desillusionierten alten Arztes und eines vielversprechenden jungen Lieutenants für immer - und auf eine für ihre Vorgesetzten unvorhersehbare Weise - verändert hatte, legte Colonel Sirakin den Datenblock, auf dem er gerade Major Daimons vorläufigen Bericht gelesen hatte, aus der Hand und sagte: "Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Ausgerechnet Tolkian. So etwas hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Sie ist so ein ... na ja, so ein richtiges Rühr-mich-nicht-an, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Wird immer gleich rot, wenn man sie nur scharf ansieht, und all das. Ich glaube es einfach nicht."

"Wenn man einen Rebellenspion an seiner Nasenspitze erkennen könnte, dann hätten wir es natürlich sehr viel leichter, Colonel", erwiderte Major Daimon kühl.

Sirakin rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Und was wird jetzt aus ihr? Ich meine, wird sie ..." Er stockte.

Daimon betrachtete seine Fingernägel. "Bedauerlicherweise war Tolkian nicht gerade kooperativ. Wir mussten unsere ganzen ... _Überredungskünste_ aufbieten, um sie zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Sie weilt nicht mehr unter uns."

Sirakin schluckte ein wenig. "Ich bin nur froh, dass Sie Tolkian sozusagen auf frischer Tat ertappt haben. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Sie um ein Haar jemand anderen verhaftet hätten, nur weil ich ..."

"Ah ja, natürlich. _Ihr_ Verdacht ging ja in eine ganz andere Richtung, nicht wahr, Colonel? Wie sind Sie eigentlich auf Lieutenant Fandorin gekommen?"

"Als Sie mich darüber informiert haben, dass Sie einen Rebellenspion in Ihrer Zentrale auf Vardiss gefasst haben und dass hier auf Devon mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ein Spion aktiv ist, habe ich mir natürlich meine Gedanken gemacht. Ich muss zugeben, auf Tolkian wäre ich nie gekommen. Sie wäre die letzte auf meiner Liste gewesen. Aber was Fandorin angeht ... nun ... sie war so offensichtlich hinter mir her ... Ich dachte ... ich habe wirklich gedacht ..."

"Sie haben gedacht, dass so ein hübsches kleines Ding mit soviel Sex-Appeal wie Fandorin erst einmal versuchen würde, Sie in ihr Bett zu lotsen, um an Informationen heranzukommen, bevor sie mit Hackercodes und solchen Sachen anfängt", sagte Daimon in aller Ruhe.

Sirakin errötete, was ihm nicht oft passierte. "Ja ... so ungefähr. Ich fürchte, ich habe Lieutenant Fandorin völlig falsch eingeschätzt."

"Na, _so_ falsch nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre, Colonel, würde ich die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Das Leben ist kurz und voller unvorhersehbarer Wendungen, wie ich immer wieder feststellen muss." Daimon lächelte... und Sirakin wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er diesen Geheimdienstmenschen nicht ausstehen konnte und froh sein würde, ihn von hinten zu sehen. Aber es würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis es soweit war.

"Und was haben Sie als nächstes vor, Major?" fragte er steif.

"Als nächstes? Oh, als nächstes werde ich einen wirklich großen Coup landen." Daimons Lächeln erlosch, und seine eben noch trügerisch sanfte Stimme wurde plötzlich wieder rasiermesserscharf. "Als nächstes werde ich die ganze Untergrundbewegung hier auf Devon mit einem einzigen Schlag zerschmettern, Colonel!"

Sie warteten in einem engen, zugigen Hinterhof, umzingelt von überquellenden Biomülltonnen, die wenig liebliche Gerüche ausströmten, ihnen dafür aber Deckung gewährten, und starrten über die Straße auf den diffus beleuchteten Eingang der _Jade-Grotte_. Bross vertilgte gerade das letzte der vier reichlich mit Garlicazwiebeln verzierten Tirami-Sandwiches, die er bei einem Straßenhändler gekauft hatte, bevor sie in ihrem Hinterhof Stellung bezogen, und beschwerte sich immer noch. Seine langatmigen Tiraden, gewürzt mit ganzen Schwaden des ausgesprochen kräftigen Garlicazwiebel­aromas, veranlassten Cel dazu, ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen und philosophische Betrachtungen über die unerwarteten, aber offenbar unvermeidlichen Schattenseiten eines Lebens als Rebell anzu­stellen.

"Ach, komm schon, Cel! Müssen wir wirklich in diesem stinkigen Loch herumhocken und uns den Hintern abfrieren? Wir können doch drinnen auf sie warten ... bei einem netten Drink vielleicht oder ... Es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen, Mann!" Bross schielte misstrauisch zu dem schieferschwarzen Himmel hinauf, an dem sich nicht ein einziger Stern sehen ließ. "Ich verwette meinen rechten Arm darauf, dass es gleich regnet - und zwar in Strömen!" Wie auf Stichwort fielen die ersten schweren Tropfen auf die schmierigen Pflastersteine. "Ha!" stieß er triumphierend hervor. "Gehen wir jetzt endlich rein?"

"Wir bleiben hier", sagte Cel fest.

"Zu Befehl, Chef", murrte Bross, stand auf, streckte sich und schlurfte missmutig zu einer der Mülltonnen, um eine ebenfalls nach Garlicazwiebeln duftende fettige Papiertüte hineinzustopfen. Der Satz, den er machte, als eine Ratte von der Größe eines Terriers über seine Füße huschte, war hochsprungrekordverdächtig. Der Deckel des Müllcontainers fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden, das noch drei Häuserblocks weiter zu hören sein musste, und Bross' Flüche waren nicht viel weniger lärmintensiv.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das war absolut zirkusreif. Bist du mit der Nummer noch frei?" fragte Cel sarkastisch aus dem Dunkel.

"Ich wusste es - heute ist wieder mal _mein_ Tag!" fauchte Bross.

Cel verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Die vereinzelten Regentropfen verwandelten sich abrupt in einen heftigen, gewitterartigen Schauer. Von dieser meteorologischen Rücksichtslosigkeit überraschte Passanten hasteten schimpfend an der Hofeinfahrt vorbei. Ein paar junge Leute, die die _Jade-Grotte_ gerade hatten verlassen wollen, zögerten in der Tür, starrten unschlüssig in den prasselnden Regen hinaus, steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen und machten wieder kehrt. Die Minuten krochen wie fußwunde Tausendfüßler dahin. Bross wickelte sich fester in seine triefende Windjacke, gab Märtyrerseufzer von sich und erwähnte unter demonstrativem Schniefen betont beiläufig den desolaten Zustand seiner Stirnhöhlen und den ausgesprochen negativen Einfluss von feuchter Witterung plus durchnässter Kleidung auf dieselben. Als Cel den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl entschlossen ignorierte, wurde Bross noch ein wenig direkter und ließ ein paar unfreundliche Bemerkungen über Widerstandsgruppenchefs im allgemeinen und Cel im besonderen fallen.

Cel sah noch einmal auf sein Armbandchrono, was er an diesem Abend schon viel zu oft getan hatte, und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Es war fast Mitternacht - und von Gwynn war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er sah die Straße hinunter. Seine Entscheidung, hier in diesem Hinterhof zu warten, war richtig gewesen. Von hier aus konnten sie die ganze Straße überblicken, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Es war besser so, sicherer - und zum Teufel mit Bross!

Aber Bross, der jetzt auch noch von einem dringenden Bedürfnis heimgesucht wurde, hatte endgültig genug. "Okay, Mann, das reicht. Es ist spät. Wir sitzen jetzt seit fast fünf Stunden in diesem Rattenloch, und ich habe keinen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib. Lass uns gehen, Cel. Sie kommt heute sowieso nicht mehr. Wir sollten umffh ...", machte er, als sich eine Hand fest über seinem Mund schloss.

"Ssscht!" zischte Cel und zog seine Hand wieder zurück, als Bross durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er verstanden hatte. Sie kauerten regungslos in ihrem Versteck und spähten auf die Straße hinaus. Der Militärtransporter schwebte mit abgeblendeten Scheinwerfern langsam und gravitätisch um die Ecke; das dumpfe, pulsierende Summen des Suborbital-Triebwerkes wurde fast vollständig vom theatralischen Rauschen des Regens übertönt. Nur Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem der Transporter sanft aufgesetzt hatte, stürzten Sturmtruppensoldaten in die _Jade-Grotte _hinein. Bross verlor sofort jedes Interesse an gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Stirnhöhlenkatarrhen und hielt dafür plötzlich seinen Blaster in der Hand.

"Steck das Ding wieder ein", murmelte Cel nach einem Seitenblick.

"Aber, Chef, wir ..."

"Es sind zu viele ... wir hätten überhaupt keine Chance", fiel Cel ihm ins Wort. Er dachte fieberhaft nach. Gwynn? Nein, nicht jetzt! Sie mussten erst zusehen, dass sie aus diesem Schlamassel herauskamen. "Hör zu, die glauben, dass wir da drinnen sind. Wenn wir jetzt Ruhe bewahren und ein bisschen abwarten, dann können wir einfach hier rausschlendern ... zwei harmlose Burschen auf der Pirsch, die sich ein bisschen in einem Nachtclub amüsieren wollen." Bross steckte wortlos seinen Blaster ein, und Cel war froh darüber.

Die _Jade-Grotte_ hatte sich inzwischen in einen Hexenkessel verwandelt. Das allgemeine Geschrei, Geklirr und Gepolter, das durch die offene Tür auf die Straße hinausdrang, ließ darauf schließen, dass eine Prügelei im Gange war, bei der nicht nur Geschirr zu Bruch ging und nicht nur Möbel in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Eine Razzia durchführen zu dürfen, sorgte bei Sturmtruppensolda­ten immer so richtig für Stimmung. Als sie nicht fanden, was sie auftragsgemäß in der _Jade-Grotte_ hätten finden sollen, trieben sie wahllos ein paar Leute zusammen, die unvorsichtig genug gewesen waren, renitent zu werden.

_Sie wollen nicht mit ganz leeren Händen zurückkommen_, dachte Cel, als er beobachtete, wie die Soldaten ihre Gefangenen mit gezogenen Waffen vor sich herscheuchten. Unter ihnen befand sich auch ein großer stämmiger Bursche, der viel zu viele Drinks intus zu haben schien, was nicht nur seine klare Aussprache, sondern ganz offensichtlich auch seinen elementaren Überlebensinstinkt beeinträchtigt hatte. Er begann zu randalieren. Die Gelegenheit war zu günstig, um nicht genutzt zu werden.

"Los, komm", flüsterte Cel Bross zu. "Lass uns von hier verschwinden, solange der Typ sie ablenkt."

Sie schlichen sich aus dem Hof. Sobald sie auf der Straße waren, gaben sie sich alle Mühe, wie ganz normale Passanten auszusehen, rechtschaffene, gesetzestreue Bürger, die rein zufällig und mit der ganzen Sorglosigkeit von Menschen, die überhaupt nichts zu befürchten hatten, an einer Sturmtruppenpatrouille vorbeispazierten - denn vorbei mussten sie an ihnen, da half nichts!

"W...was glaubt ihr eigentlich, w...wer ihr seid, ihr b...blöden, sturen Kommissköpfe!" stieß der betrunkene Kampfhahn hervor. "S...sucht ihr etwa Streit? D...den könnt ihr haben! Hicks! Mit euch nehme ich es noch alle...malle...allemal auf, ihr imperialen Schei..."

Was auch immer er sonst noch zu sagen hatte, ging in einem tonlosen Aufstöhnen unter, als ihn der Kolben eines Sturmtruppen-Blastergewehrs mit militärischer Präzision genau in den empfindlichsten Teil der männlichen Anatomie traf. Der nächste Hieb landete in seinem Magen und schickte ihn endgültig zu Boden, wo er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, keuchend nach Luft schnappte ... und sein Abendessen plus allem, was er danach noch zu sich genommen hatte, in festen und flüssigen Bestandteilen direkt auf ein Paar blankpolierte Offiziersstiefel erbrach.

Sie waren jetzt ganz nahe, so nahe, dass Cel das Gesicht des Offiziers im Widerschein einer Straßenlaterne deutlich erkennen konnte. Er war noch jung, Ende Zwanzig vielleicht ... aber der Zorn, der seine Augen mit einem kalten Licht füllte, und dieser Zug von abgrundtiefer, grenzenloser Verachtung, der seinen Mund zu einer schmalen, harten Linie zusammenpresste ... _das_ war viel, viel älter. Einen endlosen Augenblick lang starrte er auf seine besudelten Stiefel hinunter ... dann huschte ein Ausdruck von Ekel über sein Gesicht, gefolgt von einem so plötzlich und so wild aufflammenden Hass, dass sogar der Mann, der immer noch blubbernd und spuckend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, endlich merkte, dass Gefahr im Verzug war. Aber in dem Augenblick, als er sich aufzurichten versuchte, trat ihn der Offizier auch schon mit aller Kraft in die Seite. Er trat wieder und wieder zu, während der Mann zu seinen Füßen sich vor Schmerzen wand, ihm zu entkommen versuchte.

Cel konnte sein Stöhnen hören, konnte sehen, wie er auf allen Vieren davonzukriechen versuchte, verfolgt von seinem Peiniger, und er fühlte dieselbe hilflose, ohnmächtige Wut in sich brodeln, die ihn vor Jahren dazu veranlasst hatte, etwas zu tun, was seinen Namen - seinen richtigen Namen - und sein Gesicht in das obere Drittel der imperialen Fahndungsliste gebracht hatte. Bross, der spürte, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand, packte seinen Arm.

"Cel, nicht!" flüsterte er erschrocken.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war alles vorbei. Der Offizier stand wie ein uniformierter Racheengel über seinem Opfer, das sich nicht mehr rührte. Die Hände in die Seiten gestützt, die Beine leicht gespreizt, sein Gesicht jetzt wieder völlig unbewegt - so stand er da und begutachtete in aller Ruhe sein Werk. Er schien mit dem, was er sah, zufrieden zu sein, denn er winkte seine Soldaten zu sich und befahl: "Schafft _das da_ weg!"

Die Soldaten zerrten den Mann hoch, der ein leises Wimmern von sich gab, und schleppten ihn zu ihrem Transporter hinüber. Keiner von ihnen schenkte Cel und Bross auch nur einen Blick. Eine Minute später waren sie alle im Transporter verschwunden, die Soldaten, der Offizier und ihre Gefangenen, und der Tranporter hob ab und schwebte davon.

"Komm schon, Cel!" drängte Bross. Dieses Mal waren sie nur um Haaresbreite davongekommen, und er wollte ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Er war froh, als sie ihren Gleiter erreichten, den sie einen Block weiter geparkt hatten, ohne auf eine Straßensperre oder eine andere Sturmtruppenein­heit zu stoßen. Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis Bross den Gleiter auf die vorgeschriebene Flughöhe gelenkt hatte. Dann sagte er zögernd: "Das ist 'ne schlimme Geschichte, Cel, 'ne verdammt schlimme Geschichte. Glaubst du, sie haben Gwynn ..." Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

"Ohne jeden Zweifel", sagte Cel leise. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Es gibt nichts, was wir für sie tun können ... außer beten, dass sie es bald hinter sich hat." Er dachte an gewisse Details bezüglich der etwas blutrünstigeren Verhörmethoden des Imperiums, von denen er gehört hatte, und schauderte. Entschlossen lenkte er seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Er war der Anführer einer Widerstandsgruppe, einer Zelle der Allianz, und seine Gedanken hatten den Lebenden zu gelten, nicht den Toten. Und Gwynn _war_ tot, für die Allianz, für Cel und für seine Gruppe - und wenn sie es physisch noch nicht war, dann _würde_ sie es bald sein.

"Wenigstens kann sie ihnen nichts sagen, was uns wirklich schaden könnte", murmelte er. "Sie kennt weder unser Hauptquartier noch eines unserer Schlupflöcher." Bross schwieg.

Es regnete immer noch. Cel konnte die Tropfen sehen, die im Scheinwerferlicht glitzerten wie Silberstaub. Die Scheibenwischer bewegten sich rhythmisch auf der Windschutzscheibe hin und her und verursachten ein ganz eigenes, unverwechselbares Geräusch, das seltsam beruhigend wirkte. Swusch ... swusch ... swusch Cel lauschte auf das beinahe hypnotische Zischeln und starrte in den silbernen Regen hinaus._ Aber nichts wird vergessen_, _Gwynn, _dachte er,_ gar nichts ... _

In diesem Augenblick sagte Bross: "Du, Chef?"

"Ja?"

"Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon lange sagen wollte, aber irgendwie ... na ja, irgendwie ist immer was dazwischengekommen ... oder es war einfach nicht der richtige Moment ... und irgendwann, tja, da hab ich's dann einfach vergessen ..."

Cel, der sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt hatte, setzte sich auf, plötzlich alarmiert. "Was hast du vergessen?"

"Na ja ... wie soll ich es sagen? Also ... es stimmt nicht ganz, dass Gwynn keines von unseren Schlupflöchern kennt. Sie kennt das Studio."

"_Was!_"

"Weißt du noch, wie du damals bei der Konferenz mit den Allianz-Häuptlingen warst? Du hast gesagt, dass einer von uns zum Treffpunkt gehen soll, für den Fall, dass Gwynn auftaucht und etwas für uns hat."

"Ich habe gesagt, dass _du_ zum Treffpunkt gehen sollst, Bross!"

"Ja, ja, das ist wahr ... aber ich hatte an dem Tag eben keine Zeit. Ich war mit Satchel unterwegs, wegen der neuen Mikrochips, die wir dringend gebraucht haben. Und da hab ich Iarwain gesagt, dass _er_ hingehen soll."

"Und?" Cels Stimme war eine einzige Drohung.

"Na ja, du weißt ja, wie Iarwain ist ... steht immer ein bisschen auf der Leitung, eh? Also ... wie Satchel und ich damals nach Hause kommen, ist sie eben da ... Gwynn, meine ich. Iarwain hat sie mitgebracht, weil sie neue Instruktionen haben wollte und er nicht wußte, was er sonst mit ihr anfangen soll. Also hat er sie mitgebracht."

Cel schloss die Augen. Wie oft hatte er seinen Leuten gesagt, dass alle Treffen mit Gwynn außerhalb der Gruppe stattfinden mussten und dass sie auf gar keinen Fall in eines der Quartiere mitgenommen werden durfte? Zehnmal? Hundertmal? _Tausendmal_? Er zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben.

Das Studio, wie sie es immer noch nannten, war eine ehemalige Ballettschule im obersten Stockwerk eines heruntergekommenen Miethauses in einem heruntergekommenen Viertel von Delamere und hatte einigen Mitgliedern der Gruppe eine Zeitlang als Wohnung gedient, bis Cel irgendwann gemerkt hatte, dass das alte Ehepaar, das in der Etage unter ihnen lebte, ihrem Kommen und Gehen wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass neugierige Zivilisten fast genauso schlimm waren wie ausgebildete Ermittlungsbeamte des imperialen Geheimdienstes - oder sogar noch schlimmer! Seither benutzten sie das Studio, dessen Wände immer noch mit den halbblinden Spiegeln verkleidet waren, vor denen sich früher schwitzende Kinder in Gymnastikanzügen abgeplagt hatten, nur noch als Lagerraum für eher unwichtige Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie aus Platzmangel nicht im Hauptquartier aufbewahren wollten und deren Verlust zu verschmerzen war. Sollten sich die Imperialen damit amüsieren.

"Ist halb so wild", sagte er gepresst. "Aber in Zukunft macht ihr gefälligst das, was ich euch sage. Und Iarwain werde ich mir nachher mal vornehmen."

"Ja, Chef. Aber der springende Punkt ist ... es kann sein, dass Orry und Satchel jetzt gerade dort sind."

"_WAS!_"

"Orry hat heute morgen gesagt, dass er sich heute vielleicht mal für ein paar Stunden ins Studio verkrümelt, um in Ruhe an seinem Zeug herumzutüfteln. Er hat gesagt, dass es im HQ zugeht wie in einem Taubenschlag und dass er sich bei dem ganzen Betrieb nicht mehr denken hören kann. Und außerdem braucht er Platz für seine Spielsachen, hat er gesagt... und in dem Durcheinander bei uns könnte eine Katze ihre Jungen nicht wiederfinden. Das hat er gesagt, und dann hat Satchel gesagt: 'Okay, Orry, wenn du heute ins Studio gehst, dann komme ich mit.' Und das heißt ..."

"Halt an!"

"Was?"

"HALT AN!" schrie Cel. Bross warf sich auf die Steuereinheit, und der Gleiter schoss in die Tiefe. Er hatte kaum auf der Straße aufgesetzt, da stieß Cel auch schon die Tür auf, sprang hinaus und rannte auf die Komzelle zu, die er von oben erspäht hatte. Mit fliegenden Fingern wählte er eine Nummer auf dem Tastenpaneel, die offiziell gar nicht existierte und für die niemand je Gebühren zahlte - eine kleine Annehmlichkeit, die sie Orry zu verdanken hatten, der alles anzapfen konnte, was überhaupt anzapfbar war. Orry, der vielleicht gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick verhaftet wurde ...

Das eintönige, sich ständig wiederholende Pfeifsignal, das verkündete, dass irgendein Satellit versuchte, die Verbindung herzustellen, machte Cel verrückt. Als er kurz davor war, die Komzelle mit bloßen Händen auseinanderzunehmen und seinen Zorn und seine Hilflosigkeit in die Nacht hinauszuschreien, flammte der Vid-Schirm auf und zeigte Iarwains verschlafenes Gesicht.

"Was'n los?" brummte er undeutlich, als er Cel erkannte.

"WO SIND ORRY UND SATCHEL?"

Iarwain gähnte und brach dabei sämtliche Rekorde. Gerade als Cel glaubte, sofort den Verstand verlieren zu müssen, war er damit fertig.

"Alsooo ... Orry sitzt mit ein paar von den anderen Jungs da und spielt Sabacc. Und Satchel ... keine Ahnung, Cel, ehrlich."

"FIND ES RAUS! SOFORT!"

"Warum schreit er denn so?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme im Hintergrund ... und dann tauchte Satchels genialer Strubbelkopf auf dem Vid-Schirm auf. Cel musste sich hinsetzen - hätte er es nicht getan, wäre er hin_gefallen_. "Was ist denn?" erkundigte sich Satchel.

"Niemand ... ich wiederhole: _niemand_ geht ins Studio, weder heute noch morgen noch irgendwann sonst! Nie wieder! Das ist ein _Befehl_ - ist das klar?" sagte Cel heiser.

"Glasklar ... wenn du es sagst."

"Sag's den anderen! Jetzt gleich!"

"Klar."

Cel unterbrach die Verbindung, blieb aber sitzen, wo er war, halb in der Komzelle, halb auf dem Gehweg außerhalb der Komzelle. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf und sah Myriaden von Sternen, die durch die Risse in der Wolkendecke flimmerten. Es war ein Symbol für diese Nacht ... vielleicht sogar ein Symbol für sein ganzes Leben. Er stand auf und ging wieder zu dem Gleiter hinüber, wo Bross auf ihn wartete.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

"Ja. Alles in Ordnung", sagte Cel. Er ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen und während Bross den Gleiter startete, lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Auf dem Schirm seiner Lider formten sich Bilder: Eine mit Erbrochenem bedeckte Stiefelspitze, die sich hob und senkte ... hob und senkte ... hob und senkte ... ein Gesicht, das auf seltsame Weise jung und alt zugleich war ... ein anderes Gesicht, bleich und verwischt, eine Momentaufnahme der Erschöpfung ...

"... eine kleine Atempause", schien Gwynns Stimme aus weiter Entfernung zu sagen.

_Aber es gibt keine Atempause, Gwynn_, dachte Cel, _weder für dich noch für mich. Für keinen von uns ... nie ... Nicht solange es noch ganze Schiffsladungen voller junger Männer mit alten Gesichtern gibt, die ein lebendes, denkendes, fühlendes Wesen als "**das da**" bezeichnen ..._

ENDE

© 1997 by Nangijala

Alle Rechte an dieser Story gehören der Autorin. Sie darf nicht ohne deren ausdrückliche Erlaubnis abgedruckt oder anderweitig verwertet werden.


End file.
